Villans as Neighbors
by Sovereign Pisces
Summary: A few normal girls experience life with some CERTAIN villans next door.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Earth I bring you yet another Akatuski story. It's very random and contains Persian words written in English. I hope that you will like this story. Enjoy :) **

**Ps I'm also accepting some ocs. **

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like he's better than yours and darn right he's better than yours.." Bridgette sang into her electric blue comb.

"Argh! Shut up Bridge!" I shouted while covering my ears.

Insulted, my British friend puffed her chest out and wobbled off.

I would like to go into details but that always takes too long. I'll let you find out for yourself.

Bridgette suddenly screamed from kitchen. Scared, I ran in there to see what was up.

"We're. Out. Of. Waffles." She talked like a robot.

"Oh what a catastrophe." I pretended to panic.

"I'm serious here Angel," she walked around the kitchen while she tangled her hands in her sandy blonde hair, "waffles and I have a past together. It's like…our D.N.A is alike."

Why is she my housemate again?

My attention turned to Bongo, Bridgette's black and white rabbit; he was chewing on the leaves of my mom's good luck bamboo.

"Hey you dinosaur, release my good luck charm!" I ran up to him with a carrot in hand.

Rabbits love carrots.

Bongo let the leaves go and sniffed the carrot that I was holding above his little pink nose.

"That's right, follow the carrot. Carrot is good. Bongo like carrots."

Bongo followed the carrot like a duckling following its mommy. Success! I managed to get Bongo out of the kitchen and back into his fluffy lavender colored house. I know that lavender is more of a feminine color but when Bridgette brought him from the clinic a few days after he was born, we thought he was a girl. So most of his things are fluffy and in pastel fashion.

Bridgette's cell phone started ringing from the coffee table; I skipped over to it and looked at the caller id.

"Bridgette it's your brother." I shouted so she would hear me.

"Oh man what does he want?" she complained while coming down the stairs, "ello?"

Once the greetings started the arguments came in. Bridgette's brother is very protective of her and calls at least three times a day. Although Bridgette is a pretty trustworthy person, her brother still gets suspicious and dials her up. It's sort of like how my cousin is with me.

"Yeah, yeah have a nice day bye." Bridgette hung up.

"Want to go and buy some waffles?" I asked while putting on my jacket.

Bridgette cheered and ran to the coat rack to get her long trench coat.

"I want blueberries in them."

"I thought you liked chocolate chips?"

"Too sweet," she explained, "blueberries remind me of home."

We locked the door and then strolled down the sidewalk. We noticed that there was a moving truck parked in front of the house next to ours.

"Hm, looks like we've got new friends." Said Bridgette while nibbling on a cherry lollipop.

"Where did you get a lollipop? I want one." I stared at the glossy goodness.

"I should have known." Bridgette rolled her eyes and handed me a grape flavored one.

I popped it into my mouth and slurped on it. I must look like a baby right now.

We were so absorbed by our lollipops that we didn't notice someone coming up to us from the house next door.

"Hello!" somebody screamed.

I gasped while Bridgette spun around and spat her lollipop right in the person's eye.

"Get lost perv!"

The stranger, who seemed to be a boy, moaned and covered his eyes.

"Tobi has an owwie!"

I felt sorry for the guy; he seems harmless and my crazy friend blinds him with a lollipop.

"My apologies," Bridgette begged, "let me get you some ice."

Yes she has a soft side as well.

While she went to get the ice, Tobi stared at me with his other well eye.

"My name is Tobi. What's your name?"

"Hi….I'm Angel." I say hesitantly.

"Tobi likes the name Angel. Tobi wants to be friends with Angel and other pretty girl."

So I'm the ugly duckling.

"Tobi, what are you up to?" I heard a voice come from behind the van.

A guy with white skin and green hair poked his head out from the side of the truck. Please don't tell me that vampires with white skin do exist.

"Oh hello. Please excuse my friend over here. He's a bit childish."

"No, no it's fine." I say to them. Even though I'm totally confused on the inside.

"I take it that you're our new neighbor. I'm Zetsu." He stretches his hand towards me.

I shake it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Angel."

"Lovely name."

He has a really soft voice.

"I brought the ice." Bridgette runs up to us.

Zetsu smiles slightly at her. But she didn't notice since she was too busy tending Tobi's eye.

"Here this will make it feel better." She rests a bag of ice on his eye.

"Thanks Bridgette-chan. Tobi is sorry for scaring you."

"I should be the one apologizing."

Bridgette notices Zetsu standing next to her.

"Greetings greenhead."

My pal also talks before she thinks. I'm the same though.

Tobi giggled at her comment while Zetsu looked slightly annoyed. Great me meet new people and we end up giving a bad first impression.

"I am Zetsu. What's your name?"

"Bridgette from Britain." She bowed.

I love it when she greets people like that.

Zetsu nodded before leaving.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bridgette gave me an "I screwed up didn't I" look.

I showed her that I agreed but comforted her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Tobi will tell the others that we have new friends. Bye Bridgette-chan, bye Angel-chan." He waves at us while he dashes off.

Bridgette and I stand there; gazing at the house like it's made out of gold.

"I guess we won't be having quiet nights any longer Bridge." I tell her.

"Agreed."

We then glance at each other with huge toothy grins on our faces.

"Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank my two awesome reviewers for their comments. I also want to inform you that I've received two OC request so I don't know how much more I can accept. Here's part 2.**

"Milk and cereal, milk and cereal, cereal and milk, cereal and milk." I sang while I sat at the dining table and mixed a bowl of fruit loops.

"I want cereal too!" Bridgette shouted as she sat down next to me and poured herself a bowl of honey nut cheerios.

"There's nothing like a good bowl of cereal on a sunny afternoon right Bridge?" I said while chewing my food.

"Mmmhm."

Oh and we didn't get waffles because Bridgette said she didn't feel like them anymore. Which is good because my piggy bank is out of money.

I finished my dish sooner than her and went to put it in the sink. While washing my spoon and bowl, I saw another guy go out into Zetsu and Tobi's lawn; I think he lives there since he came out of their house.

He seemed no older than 21 despite the lines he had across his face. His long black hair was in a loose ponytail and his red eyes were really interesting. Oh no. I think vampires are starting to roam the planet.

I was so busy thinking about vamps that I didn't realize that he was shirtless!

Holy guacamole!

"Sailor on board!" I yelled. It's a code word for "hottie alert."

Bridgette whistled as she slid into the kitchen.

"Where is tha booty mate?" she saluted and searched the kitchen like a pirate would do when searching for the gold.

"Aye lassie, thar she blows." I motioned to the window in front of the sink.

"Wooooot!"

Bridgette started having a mental nosebleed while she stared at the charming stranger. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed us yet.

Suddenly, my singing gut started tingling.

"Azabam mide in jae khali zajram mide in khateraro fekram bito daghoon o khastast kash bere az yadam sedato." I sang.

Bridgette glanced at me and blinked. She wasn't use to this habit of mine yet.

"What the heck are you singing about?"

"It's a Mohsen Yeganeh song. Don't like it? Too bad!" I joked.

I was about to sing another song by him when Bridgette covered my mouth.

"Please don't." she shook her head.

I sighed and closed my mouth.

A knocking noise came from the window. We both turned to it and saw Tobi standing there and waving at us.

"Tobi wants you to come over and meet his friends."

Bridgette and I stood there like a pair of idiots. Tobi cocked his head to the side.

"Come on. Tobi isn't a bad boy. Tobi's a good boy."

"Why are you talking to those girls in the window Tobi?" we heard someone ask from outside.

It was the man that had no shirt on. Bridgette was now in heaven.

"Itachi-san. These are Tobi's new friends Angel and Bridgette. Angel and Bridgette, meet Itachi."

I said hello shyly while my blonde friend waved crazily.

"Ello governor!"

I love her British mouth.

"Hi." Itachi looked confused.

I think these guys are definitely foreigners.

_Ding dong._

"She calls, she calls." Bridgette sailed to the door on her eggplant colored slippers.

Tobi stood in front of the window and stared as if I was Angelina Jolie or something. If he did that to anyone else they'd think he's a stalker.

**To Bridgette.**

I opened the door to reveal a girl who seemed to be a little younger than me.

"Can I help you?" I eyed her up and down.

"Is this the home of Bridgette and Angel?" she spoke as if she were a queen.

"Yyyyeeessss."

"I'm Jenny nice to meet you."

I shook her hand slowly. How in athlete's foot did she know where Angel and I lived?

I noticed that she had red hair. The same kind that Karin, from Naruto Shippuden, has.

"Are you, by any chance Karin?" I brought my face close to hers. She seemed puzzled by my actions.

"You mean the chick that sprays perfume everywhere? Hello! I have silver eyes and piercings here." She motioned to her face.

"Ahh I see the silver balls that decorate thee." I examined her snake bites.

"May I come in now?"

"Sure…." I move aside and let her step in.

Yes she doesn't have a huge suitcase behind her. People who have big suitcases equal hogging the bathroom and the mirror.

"Nice house," she started, "I like the white clouds you did on the walls."

"Why thank you." I curtsied.

**Back to Angel.**

"Hurry up. Tobi wants you to come over." He waved his hands around and started doing this weird dance.

"I'll go check on Bridgette. Be right back."

I ran out of there. I have a feeling that Tobi isn't very normal.

I'm surprised to see Bridgette talking to a red haired girl in our living room.

"Oh!" she noticed me, "that's Angel. Angel this is Jenny. She'll be living here with us."

"It's a long story." Jenny said.

"Feel free to talk. Welcome Jenny."

I wasn't scared since I trusted Bridgette; she wouldn't let a psychopath enter our house. Would she?

"We fortunately have an extra room. Go up the stairs and go to the door on the upper right. It's next to an antique lamp." Bridgette instructed.

"Thank you. I'll manage it from here." Jenny lifted her suitcase up and climbed up the stairs.

Bridgette and I stood there.

"I like her." We said in unison.

_BAM!_

The house door slammed open. We turn around and see Tobi.

"Bridgette-chaaan, Angel-chaaan. Tobi's waiting." He whined.

"You could have at least knocked." Bridgette snapped.

"Tobi's sorry."

"You go on ahead Bridge. I'll get Jenny." I told her.

Bridgette saluted me and left with Tobi.

I ran up the stairs and into the room that now belonged to Jenny. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I did what I was told and saw Jenny painting her nails; her suitcase was empty. Wow she unpacks fast.

"Heya Bridge and I are going to our neighbor's house to visit; they just moved in want to come?"

"Are they safe?" she frowned a bit.

I have a feeling that Jenny is going to take _good _care of us.

"I'm pretty sure they are. Otherwise we wouldn't be going to their house."

"K I'm in."

"Let's go."

I went to leave the room when I saw Jenny jump out of the window.

"Holy shiznets!" I screamed and zoomed downstairs.

I ran straight to the side of the house.

"Jenny! Are you ok?"

I saw her in perfect health dusting her sleeves.

"I, you, window, jump." Great I'm spazzing out.

Jenny giggled and skipped towards me.

"It's a habit of mine. Deal with it."

I followed her with a dazed look in my eye. Why do all my friends have to be so extreme?

We reached the front porch of Tobi's house. I never noticed how fancy it was until now.

It looked like a Villa.

Tobi and Bridgette were sipping some lemonade.

"Hello friends. This is Tobi and friend's house."

"Sounds like Barney and friends." Jenny joked.

"Who's Barney?" Tobi asked.

Bridgette jumped out of her cushiony seat and sat in Tobi's lap. The expression on his face was priceless.

"Barney is the dark lord. A dinosaur who tricks children by singing them songs and dancing with them. Once they're under his spell, he ruins their dreams by taking off his head. He isn't a dinosaur; he's a human being in disguise! Oh the horror!" Bridgette pretended to faint.

No sounds were heard except for the motor of a lawnmower from down the street.

"Actually…Barney is this guy who _is _dressed up as a dinosaur but just entertains young toddlers." Jenny corrected.

Tobi ignored the topic and gently pushed Bridgette off of his lap.

"Come with me. Tobi wants you to meet the others."

The four of us went inside the gigantic house.

"I'll show you around."

The tour took about fifteen minutes; at the speed Tobi moves around, he would probably finish a Universal Studio tour in half an hour. Wait I think that's how long it really takes.

Bridgette was really fond of the kitchen. Anyone would be. There were utensils in there that would make anyone jealous. Pots for Japanese cooking, cookbooks, a yellow tilled wall and floor, very homely.

Our last stop was the game room.

"This is Tobi's favorite room," he bounced up and down," I always play here."

There was a huge flat screen Samsung TV that stood on a glass cabinet. Inside the cabinet were a Wii, a PlayStation 3 and a XBOX 360. Two giant speakers were attached to the corners of the wall. Talk about a gamer's paradise.

"Angel I'm moving in here." Said Bridgette.

"I'm glad that you like Tobi's home." He bowed.

"Who's here Tobi?" someone called from one of the rooms, "I told you not to bring in strangers."

"Sorry Pein-sama Tobi didn't bring strangers. They're neighbors.

"Neighbors? I had no idea someone lived next door."

"Hello." Bridgette said out loud.

We heard footsteps nearing the game room. Another man who seemed young appeared.

"So these are the new guests?"

Tobi nodded.

"Angel, Bridgette and Jenny."

"I'm Pein."

Whoa. When I glanced at Jenny for a moment, I noticed that she and Pein nearly look the same. Both of them have piercings and have reddish hair.

**With Jenny.**

Oh my goodness. What a god. Those muscles, those grey eyes. I'm definitely gonna like living here.

Bridgette saw me ogling at Pein and smirked. Crud she caught me. Better not let myself loose.

I stick my head up high and turned my head away.

"It was nice meeting you Pein," Angel spoke, "we better get going. I hope we meet up again sometime."

"Likewise." He replied.

Oooh what a manly voice.

The three of us said our goodbyes and went back to the door. I secretly turned my head behind me to check out Pein once more. I blushed when I realized he was looking at me too. And smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Aka Sasori no Yuki, alexanimelvr, jaevees and Rabid Cream Puffs, you're all awesome. Thank you for being my fans. Part seh (meaning 3 in Persian,) is out.

**Back at the house.**

Bridgette went into the kitchen to make some ramen for lunch; seeing all those Japanese cooking utensils inspired her. Jenny and Angel plopped in front of the TV in the living room.

"So," Jenny started, "tell me about yourself."

"Well," Angel started, "I'm seventeen years old first of all. Some of the things I like are the color purple, Oreos and milk, poetry and video games."

Jenny nodded while she took out some gum from her pocket.

"Want one?" she offered to the ebony haired girl.

"Sure why not." Angel took a piece and put it in her mouth.

"Can I tell you something?" Jenny played with her fingers.

"Yep."

"You…er…you saw Pein right?"

"Annd? I did." Angel raised an eyebrow.

"I think he's…well…I think he's hot."

Angel smirked slyly and sat next to Jenny on the couch.

"Ooooh someone's got a crush."

_"What am I doing? I'm supposed to be to myself. Get yourself together Jenny."_

"No I do not," she turned her head away; "I'm just fond of his physical features. Nothing more. Besides, I'm way too young for him. He seemed to be at least in his early twenties."

Bridgette came into the room with three bowls of ramen on a tray.

"Lunch is-a served."

The three friends gathered around the small table and began to eat their meal.

"Mmmm. So good." Angel said between slurps.

"You're a good cook Bridgette." Jenny commented.

"I know. No need to thank me."

Bridgette's phone started ringing again.

"It better not be my brother."

She got up and went over to her phone that was placed on the coffee table. The id was unknown.

"Hello?" Bridgette spoke in a serious tone.

A squeaky voice was heard behind the line.

"Who is this?"

_"Bridgette-chaaaan? It's me Tobi."_

"How the heck did you get my number!" Bridgette questioned puzzled.

Jenny and Angel stared at her in shock.

_"I'm sorry Bridgette. When you were at my house, you put your phone on the kitchen counter and…well….Tobi was curious."_

"It's alright Tobi. Now if you were some random stranger, I would have yelled your head off."

The girls giggled when they heard Tobi squeak over the phone.

"So, what is it that you want from me?"

_"Tobi wants to invite you, Angel-chan, and Jenny-chan over for a barbecue tonight. Can you come please?"_

**With Angel.**

Say yes, say yes.

"Sure. What time?"

I high fived Jenny.

_"7 is good?"_

"Yep. Ok bye, bye Tobi." Bridgette hung up.

"Wahoo!" I jumped up.

"Dinner's on Tobi tonight?" Jenny asked getting up.

"Sounds like it honey."

"I love barbecues." I said cheerfully.

"You love anything that's like a party." Bridgette grinned at me.

"So right now it's…..yikes already three." I checked my watch.

"I suggest we rest and then get ready." Jenny took off her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack next to Bongo's house.

"Sweet Jesus!" Bridgette held her head, "I forgot to feed Bongykins."

Like Sonic the Hedgehog, Bridgette used her two legs to get herself in the kitchen.

"She must love that rabbit a lot." Jenny said.

I nodded.

"If only you knew how much. For Christmas, she got the hare a pair of matching blue slippers. I swear if Cinderella saw them, she would be green with envy."

Bridgette spoils Bongo a lot if you haven't noticed.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. Talk to you later." Jenny stretched her arms and went to her room.

Bridgette came out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of food for Bongo.

"Here you are my adorable little creature. A hearty feast." She put the bowl down in front of his house.

Bongo sniffed the food and examined it a little before taking small bites out of it.

"We had bunny feed?"

"Nope, I just gave him my grandma's casserole, which I hate, because it has carrots in it."

"He eats casseroles?"

What an interesting animal. Although I did have a cat who ate peaches and melons.

"Bongo loves carrots, isn't that right my little fur ball."

I leave Bridgette alone with her beloved pet and go for a walk.

….

Ah what a nice day. The sky is blue, the birds are chirping, yep it can't get any better than this.

I reach the neighborhood park and see that it's deserted. The wind blows through my black hair. I can smell the freshness of nature.

Suddenly, something falls next to my foot. I look down and see a volley ball.

"Sorry." Someone shouted from across the part.

I move my head up and see a girl running towards me. I pick up the ball and hand it to her.

"Thanks." She took it from me.

"No problem."

I notice that she's playing with some boys, some very cute boys. Even though I suck at volleyball, I had the sudden urge to play.

"C…can I join?"

"Sure."

I can see it now. Angel: the worst volley ball player on the block.

"Do you know how to play?"

I guess I'll be honest.

"No."

"Cool. I can teach you. I need a break from rough players like these guys." She jerked her thumb towards the group of hotties behind her.

"I must warn you though. I'm horrible."

"You can't be that bad. Come on let's play."

Here goes nothing.

"By the way, what's your name?"

The brunette smiled at me.

"Alisha, but call me Alex."

"Angel."

"Pleasure meeting you."

I stood a few feet away from her so that she could pass the ball.

"Catch."

I clasped my hands together and hit the ball. It went up in the air and landed in front of me. Told you I was bad.

Alex's friends snickered but stopped when she glared at them. I like her.

"Try again."

I picked up the ball and passed it to her. It went straight this time.

"Good job."

We practiced passing and returning for half an hour. When I stopped for a water break, I saw that it was five.

"Oh geez I better get going. Nice to meet you Alex."

"Same here Angel. Here's my number, maybe we can play again sometime."

I saved her number in my phone.

"Thanks."

"Bye." Alisha waved at me from the playground we were playing on.

I responded and then jogged back home.

…

I barged into the house and saw Jenny and Bridgette playing Just Dance on the Wii. We have a Wii too just to let you know.

"Hello poppies." I announced.

Jenny froze in place and Bridgette paused the game. I laughed my head off.

"You scared the crud out of me!" Bridgette whined.

"Sorry girl."

"Have fun on your walk?" Jenny asked turning off the Wii.

"Yeah I met this girl named Alisha. She was pretty awesome. I got her number."

"That's cool."

"Tobi called. He wants us to go there earlier." Bridgette informed.

"What time?" I reply.

"Six."

"So we have an hour to get ready." Jenny added.

"Then we better get started because its," I checked the clock on the living room wall, "five fifteen. So we have forty five minutes now."

Looking at each other, we all run up the stairs and get busy.

…

**Five forty five.**

We all waltz down the stairs as if we're on Fashion TV.

I'm wearing black baggy pants that can be tied into bows at the ends, along with a white tee shirt that has a glittery rainbow on it.

Jenny is sporting some cool grey leggings under a jean skirt. For a shirt, she's wearing a long sleeved army green shirt with a khaki colored vest over it. Her piercings are really standing out now.

And Bridgette chose some white shorts and a strapless blue top. She's wearing fluffy blue stockings as well.

"I guess we better get going."

Bridgette and Jenny nod.

Off we go.

…..

It's pretty dark outside now since it's near the winter time. The lights in Pein's home are all on and a few lanterns are hanging on the porch.

"Oh my giddy God!" Bridgette's legs start to shake, "it's the sex god from this morning."

I see her secretly pointing at the man who's currently sipping a cup of wine and reading a book. He looks up.

"Oh hello. I'm Itachi. I suppose you're our neighbors."

"Unless someone has stolen our ids." Bridgette snorted.

"I'm Angel and this is Jenny." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Greetings."

Itachi nodded at her.

"Well come in. Tobi's been dying to see you."

We accepted his invitation and went inside.

Dynamite by Taio Cruz was playing on an i-pod speaker in the kitchen. I totally flipped when I saw Alex standing there with a can of cola in hand.

"Alex?"

She had the same expression as me when she saw us.

"Hi Angel, how goes the night?"

"Pretty well. You know Tobi and Pein?"

"Tobi came to the park not to long after you left. We played a bit of volleyball, I creamed him and he invited me to his house. Besides," she whispered in my ear, "that Itachi guy is smoking hot."

How come all my friends find men so quickly?

"Alex these are my two friends Jenny and Bridgette. Meet Alex."

"She's British!" Bridgette fist pumped, "jolly good."

"Nice to meet you Alex." Jenny smiled.

"My real name is Alisha but I prefer Alex."

"Bridgette-chaaaaaan!" Tobi glomped her.

"Fancy seeing you too Tobi."

Jenny and I tried to hold back snickers; Tobi's chin was resting on Bridgette's bonkers while he hugged her. The poor girl's cheeks were turning into tomatoes.

"Tobi told everyone that you were coming. They're all in the game room. Let's go!"

Party time.


	4. Chapter 4

I welcome Kakashi-Forever and Reaper7 to the club. Once again, I thank my fans ^_^

Alex ran to the i-pod speaker in the kitchen and took out the silver i-pod Nano that was playing. She replaced it with a red i-pod touch. Don't trust me by 3Oh3! started playing.

"Who changed the song!" a man's voice yelled from the game room.

Alex froze.

"Shoot."

I stood by her side, waiting for doom. Footsteps neared us.

A guy with slicked back white hair stomped in the kitchen. How many people are in this house?

"Kakuzu, if you're the one responsible, I'll shove my foot up your_" he stopped his rant when he saw us.

"Who are you?"

Dang he's tall. And bulk.

"Hi I'm Alex and this is Angel. We're your neighbors."

"Ohhh."

I held on to Alex's arm. He scares me.

"I'm Hidan. Sorry for scaring you."

"It's a bloody good time in there," Bridgette danced her way in, "why aren't you two getting down?"

Hidan stared at her.

"Hello Santa."

"Who the heck are you!"

"Bridgette. I am _one _of your many new neighbors."

"Please excuse us." I grabbed Alex's hand and returned to the game room.

I nearly had a heart attack. The game room was stuffed with guys. I saw Jenny sitting on the billiard table.

"Is this one of those parties where a bunch of guys get together and get drunk?" Alex asked her.

"Nope," Jenny made a bubble with her gum, "apparently they all live here."

I scoffed.

"You're kidding?" my eyes went wide.

"No. Pein told me."

I'm thankful that am not the type to faint.

"I'm getting out of here!" I tried to escape but Alex held my wrist.

"What the heck girl? We came here to party."

"I thought you liked parties Angel." Jenny said confused.

"Yeah but not when there's a large group of males who probably want to get down."

"Relax," Alex said in my ear, "I'm an expert at martial arts. I'll kick anyone freak's butt."

Deep inside, I really did want to stay. After all, I don't want to hurt Tobi.

"K I'll hang around."

"Sweet." Alex high fived Jenny.

"If one thing goes wrong, we'll leave." Jenny promised.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

Here we go.

…

Current status: I'm standing next to the TV speakers; Jenny's drooling over Pein, Bridgette's doing I don't know what and Alex is playing XBOX 360 with a guy who's strangely blue.

Overall, I'm soooo bored.

"Excuse me," a smooth voice said, "may I ask who you are?"

I take a glance at the mystery person. .God.

Before me I see the cutest guy ever.

"Hi…." I space out. Come on Angel don't lose focus.

Picture this. Imagine how hard it is if a guy with amazingly golden hair, sky blue eyes and a sweet smile is standing only 10 inches away from you. Unless you're into brunettes or other godly types, this is pure bliss.

"Angel."

"Your name's Angel, hm?"

"Yes. I am one of your neighbors."

" to our home."

Eeeeeeeek! He lives here.

Jenny notices me and gives me a thumbs up.

"Let me guess," he leans against the wall I'm standing next to, "Tobi invited you yes?"

"Yeah. He loves people."

…..

**Alex's point of view.**

"Take this sucker!" my fingers are moving around like ants on the controller.

My opponent groaned, knowing that the game was mine.

"Victoryyyyy!" I threw the controller down on the couch when I saw my car pass the finish line on the TV.

"Aw man. That's the second time." My new friend, Kisame, sighed.

I gazed at Itachi who was sitting on the sofa across form us. He had a bored expression on his face. I wish he would notice me.

"Wanna get some pretzels?" Kisame interrupted my thoughts.

"I love pretzels."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He led me out of the game room.

If you're wondering how I met Kisame, it went like this. I was watching him play against Tobi and he was beating him. Interested, I watched their game. When Tobi lost and sulked off, Kisame saw me watching him and suggested a game. I accepted. As we played, we got to know each other. Kisame's a pretty good guy. Plus he's good friends with Itachi so that's a HUGE bonus.

"You live with those three girls?" he asked while handing me a small glass bowl of mini pretzels.

"No but I met the black haired one today at the park."

We ate our salty snack in silence.

**Angel.**

How often does a cutie come up to you and starts chatting? Hardly ever.

"Do you do any arts, hm?"

"I sometimes write poetry and short stories."

"Ah the written works. I make sculptures."

"Oh how neat. Can you sculpt a person?" This is perfect. He's an artist too.

"Uh I usually do small things like spiders, snakes, birds, especially birds…"

"Can you show me sometime?"

I can see the excitement in his eyes.

"You bet!"

"Dei-kun." A girl said from behind him. Uh oh.

"Hello Snow." Deidara turns his back to me and hugs the mystery person.

I take a peek at her and see she's very pretty.

"I was looking for you all night." Her violet eyes glittered as she spoke.

"I did to, un."

She better not be his girlfriend.

"Snow this is my new friend and neighbor Angel."

Snow looks at me and grins.

"Hi! Nice to meet you."

"Same here." I keep a friendly face on.

Why am I even jealous? I hardly know the guy.

"If you don't mind, may I steal Deidara from you for just a second?"

"Sure, sorry for being a bother."

"No, no don't say that. I should be the one apologizing." Snow replied while she hugged Deidara's arm.

"I'll see you later?" Deidara asked me.

"If our paths cross. Bye."

I leave the happy pair alone.

Aaaaaagh! I'm so unlucky. Good looking men are either taken or gay these days.

…

**11 PM.**

**Normal pov.**

"Time for a movie." Tobi shouts to the whole room as he holds up a DVD.

"What are we watching tonight Tobi?" Itachi asks him.

"Barney and Friends."

Bridgette, who was sitting on the bar counter top, screamed and ran to Tobi, grabbing the DVD from him.

"It burns, it burns! Someone quick, throw it out!"

Poor Tobi was frozen.

Hidan snorted a laugh from his place on the couch.

"Poned!"

"Tobi," said Pein, "why don't you choose a movie that everyone likes."

"Ok."

He opened the glass stand under the TV and dug through a file of DVDs.

"Tobi chooses," he held up his choice, "Death at a Funeral."

He put the movie in.

During the intro, people shuffled around to find their seats. It turned out like this.

Alex was between Kisame and Itachi, Snow sat in Deidara's lap while he was on some cushions, Bridgette and Tobi laid on their stomachs in front of the TV, Angel sat on the sofa next to the couch and Jenny sat on a stool that was next to Pein's spot; he was leaning against the wall.

In the movie, when Chris Rock said, "You've got Jackie Chan in there," Hidan laughed louder than before.

"Shut up Hidan." Itachi hissed.

Hidan responded by flipping him off.

"I like this movie." Bridgette whispered to Tobi.

"So do I." he responded.

Angel pulled her knees up to her chest.

**Angel.**

As I said before, I am so unlucky. Every single person has a partner with them and here I am sitting her like a widow. But I'm happy that my friends are having a good time.

"May I join you?" Zetsu's soft voice rang in my ears.

Bazookers! He read my mind.

I nodded a bit too quickly and he pulled up a chair next to the sofa I was on.

I loved _Death at a Funeral_. This is my second time seeing it too.

For half of the movie, the whole room was quiet. Until it reached the part where the guy gets his hand stuck in the toilet. All of us were out of breath after that scene. Tobi wasn't too quiet after that either. I heard him whispering random songs.

Now he was singing the Gummy Bear Song. Deidara and Snow looked pretty much fed up.

When the movie finished, Bridgette stood up clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo! Again, again!"

"No not again. We're going home now." Jenny took Bridgette's hand and dragged her out of the house.

"Thanks for inviting us Tobi." Alex thanked him when we were at the door.

"You're welcome. Tobi's happy you came."

"Stop by again sometime. Mi casa o casa." Pein had a small smile on his face.

"We will. Good night." I nodded and waved goodbye to them all.

Tobi and Pein stared after us as Alex and I returned to the crib.

Crossing the Deidara situation out, this was a fun night.


	5. Chapter 5

**OC roles are full. I have this story on another site as well. My last OC entrant, Sasunarufan101, I welcome you **** sorry if this chapter isn't the best. Hope it is though. And Please be patient, I'll try to introduce the rest of the OCs as soon as I can. **

_Bang!_

"Yaaah!" my eyes shoot open from my peaceful sleep.

I ran out of the room half awake, half asleep. Bridgette left her room too.

"What was that?" she panicked.

"I have no idea."

"Help." We heard Jenny's voice coming from her room.

Bridgette opened her door and gasped. I went and stood next to her.

A tall lamp had fallen down and smashed against the dresser. Jenny was under it.

"Thank God the lamp didn't completely fall on you." Bridgette lifted it up.

"Sorry for the commotion." Jenny got up.

"No it's ok. I'm just glad you aren't hurt." I reassured.

"What time is it Jen?" Bridgette asked as she took the lamp out of the room.

Jenny looked at the clock next to her bed.

"Ten."

"Time for breakfast." I sang.

Jenny and I headed towards the kitchen.

What shall we have today? There's pop tarts, cereal, eggs, hmm hard to choose.

"Any plans today?" Jenny queried and took a fruit bar out of the fridge.

"None that I can think of."

"Where did Alex go last night?"

I nearly dropped the pop tart I was holding.

"So much stuff was on my mind that I totally forgot about her. Ugh I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not." Alex appeared at the kitchen door.

"Huh?" Am I seeing things?

Jenny stared at her.

"If you want to know how I got here it's simple. I stayed the night. Sorry for scaring you."

"I didn't see you come in the house."

"Perhaps you were tired." Alex winked and sat down at the dining table.

None of us talked for rest of breakfast.

While the three of us washed the dishes, Bridgette came down the stairs. You would not believe what she was wearing. One of those old fashioned white wigs and a batman cap. Sometimes, I wonder if she's from the madhouse.

"Here he, here he. I have returned with great goods," she took some snickers out of her top and scattered them across the living room floor, "enjoy friends."

Jenny gave her a, "What the heck!" look. Alex helped herself though.

"Where did you get those?"

"I've traveled to the land of Wal-Mart." Bridgette bowed before me.

"…I love you." I hugged her.

"Me too."

Random moment much?

"Thanks Bridge, I was craving some chocolate at the moment." Alex licked her chocolaty lips.

"Anything for the ladies."

"Must…sing." I breath, "my lips like sugar, this candy got you sprung, so call me your sugar, you love you some, I'm sweet like-"

"Da double de double di, double de double di." Alex finished for me.

_Tap, tap._

We all listened to that sound. It came from the window.

"Alark! They come! Open the gates." Bridgette commanded.

Jenny rolled her eyes and went to the window.

"It's Tobi and some blonde dude."

My heart rated speeded up. It's Deidara.

Alex opened the door, allowing Tobi and Deidara to come in.

"Good morning friends." Tobi spun around.

"Deidara." I went up to him.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Guys this is Deidara."

"Sup?"

The girls said their names.

Deidara noticed Bridgette's outfit and muffled his lips. Tobi saw her too but let out a chuckle.

"It isn't Halloween Bridgette-chan, why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Dear Tobi, this isn't a costume, it's a part of my every day apparel. For I am the descendent of William Shakespeare."

I smacked myself in the face.

"He wrote Romeo and Juliet right, hm?"

"Why yes good fellow."

"Anyways what can we do for you?" Jenny crossed her arms.

Didn't know she was so leaderish.

"Tobi wanted to see his friends."

"Or…" Bridgette tugged on Tobi's hand and brought him to the center of the room, "you can help us with winter cleaning."

"Oh no! We have to clean the house today?" I nagged.

Bridgette nodded at me.

"Will you help us Tobi?"

"Yay! Tobi loves helping friends."

"As much as I want to help, I gotta go." Deidara backed away.

Translation: Leave me out of this.

"That's fine. See you around Dei." Bridgette said before going to Bongo's pet house.

"Bye." I shyly waved at him.

"See ya Ang."

When he was gone, Alex wrapped her arm around my waist.

"You like him." She nudged me.

"Uh…no….I mean….yes." I gave up.

"You've got taste, he's pretty cute."

"Too bad he has a girlfriend." I scowl.

"Ouch."

"Quit wasting your time. We have a house to clean." Jenny threw a cloth at me.

It hit me in the face.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry."

At least she didn't throw the spray.

"Alex," Jenny ordered, "vacuum upstairs, Angel you clean the living room. Bridgette and I will work on the kitchen."  
"Yes ma'am." We replied.

Alex and I scrambled off.

…

"Do you like waffles, yeah we like waffles, do you like pancakes, yeah we like pancakes, do you like French toast, yeah we like French toast, do, do, do, do can wait to get a mouth full, waffles!" I sang to myself while I cleaned under the television.

All of us have been cleaning for two hours now; the house is pretty big. I'm thankful that Tobi likes us enough to help out.

Bridgette made him clean the bathrooms. We have three. Two upstairs and one downstairs. It's useful for when lots of people have emergencies.

I'm cleaning the TV screen when I hear Tobi yelling upstairs.

"Tobi's drowning!"

I saw Bridgette go up the stairs. I followed her.

"Tobi, are you ok?" she opened the bathroom door.

Our mouths fell open.

The bathtub was filled with water and was overflowing, the toilet was in same condition and Tobi was sitting on the floor with water all around him.

Bridgette's eye twitched and she was trying to hold back a laugh. Tobi, on the other hand, looked like he had just seen the monster in Grudge.

"Tobi is…..very….very…..sorry." he spoke each word slowly and nervously.

Bridgette couldn't hold it in anymore; she held her stomach and giggled her guts out.

"Tobi I adore you! You are sooo cute!" she said after she finished her laugh attack.

"You aren't mad?" Tobi blinked.

"Of course not. It's your fist time doing this, it's normal for you to mess up."

"Uh the ending didn't go right." I gestured to Tobi who was about to cry.

I can't stand it when people cry.

"Don't be mad at me Bridgette-chan. Tobi promises to clean the mess up." He sniffed.

"Awww," Bridgette fell onto her knees and hugged him, "don't cry Tobikins. If I were mad, you'd think I was the Kuyuubi(sp?), we'll fix this place up together."

"Really?" his cheerful personality returned.

"Yeah, but first," Bridgette crossed her legs, "water style: splashing jitsu."

A water fight began. Tobi and Bridgette splashed at each other like there was no tomorrow. I stood there amazed.

"Ahem."

They stopped and gazed at the door. I turned around and saw Jenny standing there with a frustrated frown.

"I leave you alone for a while and this is what happens? You guys are teenagers for God's sake."

"Sorry Jenny." Bridgette pressed her fingers together.

"Angel, help them clean this mess up."

She left after that.

"…..Jenny-chan's upset."

Now he figures it out?

…..

**3:30 PM.**

At last. The house is done. After Bridgette, Tobi, and I cleaned the bathroom, Jenny came again and apologized for snapping like that. Bridgette was cool with it and Tobi…well he's always happy.

"Bye, bye." Bridgette said as Tobi left.

"Goodbye Bridgette-chan."

"Now what do we do?" Alex wondered.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired." Jenny lied down on the couch.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said.

Snow, Deidara's girlfriend, stood there with another girl.

"Hi Angel."

"Hey how's life?"

"Fine. I just came to tell you some news."

"What is it?"

"We're your new neighbors." Said the girl with Long Auburn hair.

I think it's moving season.

"That's great. Welcome."

"I'm Antoinette." The girl with the long hair replied.

"My name's Angel. Glad to meet you."

"Can we come in for a bit?" Snow asked.

"I don't see why not."

They entered.

"Angel, who are they?" Jenny questioned while she eyed them like a hawk.

"New company."

I have a lot of introducing to do. I'll skip this.

**5 minutes later.**

So we all got aquatinted and gathered in the living room.

"Have you been here long?" Bridgette asked Antoinette who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Hm?" her green eyes diverted to Bridgette's, "oh yes I lived with my brother for a while until my parents took him on a trip. I didn't want to go so I stayed."

"Where did your parents take him?" I curiously asked.

"Disneyland."

"The kingdom where Mickey Mouse lives?" Bridgette beamed.

"Yes." Antoinette replied while doodling on her hand with a pen.

My blonde buddy gawked at her and threw her head back.

"He's the only animal that's nearly normal."

"Ann here is a great artist." Snow complemented out of the blue.

"Don't brag about me fluffy." The redhead muttered.

Snow gave her friend a long glare.

"Don't call me that! I hate that name."

"What's wrong with it? I think it suits you." I said.

"That's the name of my dog."

"That's sort of an insult." I giggled.

"We must be going now," Antoinette fluffed her lacey dress out and stood up, "thank you for having us Angel. I hope we see you again soon."

"I do too."

"Let's just have a calmer meeting next time." Bridgette stated anxiously.

Alex escorted them out of the house.

"Antoinette sounds nice." Jenny spoke.

"I think so as well. Compared to Snow, she's much more calm."

"Snow's good too." Jenny responded.

_If only she weren't dating that artist._

"Angel, can I talk to you for a sec?" Alex asked me when she returned.

"Ok."

She took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen.

"I have something to reveal," she started when we got there, "to be honest…..I have nowhere to stay."

"You mean you've been living in the streets!" I practically yelled.

Alex covered my mouth.

"Shhh. No it isn't like that. For a month I lived with my older cousin but now he's married and his wife is moving in. I need to be somewhere else by tomorrow."

I knew where she was getting at.

"Yes."

She raised an eyebrow, making her blue eyes seem a bit brighter than before.

"What do you mean yes?"

"Yes. You can stay."

Alisha gasped and hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"I welcome you to the family."

"How can I ever thank you Angel?"

"No worries. I'll think of something." I tease.

"More guests I see." Bridgette leaned against the open entrance of the kitchen with Jenny on the other side of it.

Alex smiled sheepishly.

"The more the merrier my friend."

This is just what I wanted. A circle of friends to trust.

….

**7 pm. **

**Normal pov.**

The four females fell asleep in the living room, each on in a comfy area of it. Their slumber was disturbed when Jenny's cell phone rang. Rubbing her eyes, the redhead woke up and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey." _Pein said.

**With Jenny.**

Ho-ly crud! Am I dreaming or am I really talking to _Pein_!

_"Hello? Jenny are you there?"_

Keep cool Jen, keep cool.

"Yes, I'm here."

_"Sorry for scaring you if I did. Tobi got your number from Bridgette."_

I must remind myself to thank the man.

"That was very nice of him. Tell me, Pein, how can I help you?" I must sound like one of those airheaded commercial ladies.

_"No help. I was wondering if you and your friends are up for a party tonight."_

Another party?

"Where? Your place?"

_"No. The house on the right. A few girls have moved in there and they're throwing a party. One of them seems to be Deidara's girlfriend so he convinced us to go."_

I'm so there.

"I'm up for it. I'll let the others know. Hopefully they'll want to come too."

_"Great see you then."_

"Bye Pein." I squeal into my pillow when I hang up.

He's so…dreamy.

Angel sighs and gets up. Her black hair is all over the place.

"Get yourself glamourfied, we have another party tonight."

"Tobi?"

"Snow."

I saw the corners of her lips drop.

"Did I upset you?" I scooted next to her.

"No it's…..never mind. Forget it. I'll tell the others."

Something was up; Angel's face wasn't glowing as usual.

"Tell me."

Giving in, she moaned.

"Snow is dating Deidara, the blonde guy who was with Tobi."

Nothing more painful than having a guy you like being with someone else.

"Don't worry. Last night, I noticed Zetsu sitting next to you. Stick around with him."

**Angel.**

Zetsu? I don't like Zetsu in that way. Gotta admit though, he's really sweet.

"I might do that."

"Good. Now let's tell Alex and Bridge. We have a lot to do."

….

**8 PM.**

Tonight's fashion:

I'm wearing white leggings with a glittery silver tunic and a snowflake pendant.

Jenny has on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a rainbow peace tee. She also has a beige hat on.

Alex is looking fine in camo pants and a nude colored top that has golden studs on it. To make her style even more funky, she has an orange beanie and a blue jean jacket.

Bridgette chose brown booty shorts and a white dress top that has a horse on it. Her neck is decorated with long chains of necklaces.

All of us straightened our hair.

"Let's-a go." Bridgette pointed to the exit.

Time to see the new girls.

….

**Normal pov.**

The girls walk to Snow's house; music can be heard from outside.

Jenny goes up the steps and knocks on the door. Antoinette opens it.

"Hey guys come on in. The party has just begun."

She leads them to the living room.

There are ten other guests present. Pein and his friends.

"Partyyyy!" Snow shouts and holds up a bottle.

Everyone cheers and shouts.

We no speak Americano by Yolanda Be Cool plays. Immediately, the center of the room becomes a dance floor.

"Wooooot!" Bridgette shakes her hips and waltzes to the group of people.

Jenny, Alex and Angel stare at the exciting chaos.

"This is rad." Jenny says loudly her friends.

"I know." They respond.

**Angel's view.**

I scanned the room. No one seems to be available.

Oh there's Dei. He's boogying with…..aw man. Snow.

My head falls and I drag myself to the snack table. Might as well stuff my face.

I'm about to sit down when someone taps my shoulder.

"Angel." Zetsu said.

"Hi what's up?"

"Nothing much. Do you…care to dance?" his pale complexion turned slightly pink.

What have I got to lose?

"Certainly." I walk to the dance floor.

Zetsu follows.

What shall this lead to? Nobody knows. I just hope that Zetsu keeps his hands to himself.

…..

**Alex's pov.**

"Alex!" Kisame shouted over the music, "Do you want to move it move it?"

I laughed and smacked him on the back.

"Duh."

We both began doing a mix of the Chicken Dance and shuffling our feet. Itachi had his arms crossed and was staring at us.

"You guys are pathetic." He sighed.

He finally talked!

"Lighten up man. It's a disco." Kisame switched to the John Travolta move.

I did a spin and tried to do a moonwalk, which I failed at doing.

Antoinette passed by us to go to the snack table. Kisame grabbed her hand.

"Come on girly let's get our grooves on."

Antoinette's face whitened but she started dancing with us.

And then the biggest shocker happened: Itachi jumped in too.

We did the new contraption of the Chicken dance and feet shuffling. Pretty soon a circle was formed around us.

People took turns coming in and out of the center. It was hilarious.

Alors on danse by Stromae came on.

Zetsu and Angel took a turn too. They were pretty good.

I also made Jenny do it with Pein. She was ticked after that. But I know that she's having a ball on the inside.

Snow and Deidara went in last. Theirs was too romantic for the setting; she kissed him at the end of the dance.

Angel's face had a look of sadness when that happened.

Teenage romance. It's annoying as heck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the support. Enjoy the next part of Villans as Neighbors. Btw, I know that I spelled the tittle wrong -_-**

**Angel.**

I've got a word for you: hangover.

There weren't any drinks at the party but I slept so late last night that now I feel like I'm gonna fall over. Thankfully my head doesn't hurt.

I'm the first one awake. It's too quiet.

I go downstairs and see no one's there either. I look at the living room clock and see it's twelve. Dang we must have been tired.

All of a sudden, I heard someone mumbling and snoring. It was coming from the couch. I tip toed to it and took a peek from behind it.

Tobi's hugging a pillow and drooling a bit. Where the heck did he come from!

"Tobi!" I whisper loudly.

He didn't hear me.

"Tobi!"

He just turned around. Finally, I poked his back.

"Tobi." I say louder than before.

He screams and jumps up.

"Angel-chan, you scared meee!"

"I'm sorry Tobi but how did you get into our home?"

"Oh! Tobi stayed the night."

What's with people staying at our house?

"Bridgette invited you yes?"

He nodded before running to the kitchen.

"Tobi's making waffles."

At least I don't have to cook. Not that I don't want to but I'm lazy.

Now I just realized something. I'm wearing a cami top and shorts. Ahhh! I came like this in front of Tobi. I better change.

So I quickly went upstairs to change. I came back down in some grey sweat pants and a black Bebe t-shirt.

"Angel, can you wake up the others? Tobi's busy." I heard him shout.

"Sure."

I went up the stairs again and headed to Bridgette's room. Us two combined, no one will be able to sleep. He, he.

I open the door to her bedroom and start yodeling. Call me weird I know.

Bridgette's upper body shot up and a wide smile was on her face.

"Good morning, good morning, too you." She sang.

"Come my friend, we must awaken the guardians."

She holds my outstretched hand and we skip to wake the others up.

For Jenny, we jumped on her and Bridgette glomped her. Jenny responded with a smack on Bridgette's head but she got up. Alex was a bit gentler; she just threw her pillow at us.

Mission accomplished.

The smell of waffles filled the whole house. Tobi must have cooked twenty.

"It's ready." He called.

All of us hurried to the kitchen like a bunch of kids on Christmas day.

"Me first Tobi, I'm your favorite." Bridgette held a plate in front of her and stood in front of him.

Tobi put five waffles in her plate.

"Toppings are on the table."

Bridgette squealed in delight and went to feed herself. The rest of us followed with plates full of waffles in our hands.

"I have a great idea for today." Bridgette said with a mouth full of waffles.

"And what would that be?" Jenny wondered while putting some strawberries on her waffles.

Tobi looked at Bridge with pure interest in her plan.

"We shall go to TOYS R US."

Alex nearly choked on her chocolate covered ones.

"Are you serious?"

"Out of all these places on Earth, it had to be a kid's store?" Jenny didn't seem to like the idea.

My opinion: sounded cool.

"Oh come on it'll be fun. Angel and I always go there for some laughs."

"Tobi likes TOYS R US."

I'm not surprised.

"We should give it a try guys," I spoke while I popped a cherry into my mouth, "the place is huge. So many opportunities lie before us."

Alex and Jenny groaned, but accepted.

"Tobi will go invite the others."

He was out of the house in seconds. Complete silence. Then just as fast as he left, Tobi came back.

"Deidara, Snow-chan, Antoinette-chan and Sasori agreed to come."

I let my head hit the table. Darn.

"Why is Angel-chan sad?"

Alex came to my rescue.

"She does that sometimes. No reason. Don't worry."

Jenny leaned into my ear.

"If Zetsu would have accepted to come, you would be able to hang around him." She whispered.

Redhead had a point.

….

After breakfast, we cleaned up, got ready and headed outside. A red and black van was parked in front of Tobi's home. The window's rolled down and a boy with red hair stuck his head out of the window.

"Tobi come one. I don't have all day." He said.

"This is Sasori."

Each of us said our name.

"Hi girls, hm." Deidara waved at us from the back.

We all got into the car. When I took a seat, I was puzzled. Zetsu sat there with a small smile on his face.

"Hi Angel."

Strangely I blush.

"Hey Zetsu."

I closed my seat belt and Sasori drove off.

Not much happened on the ride except for Antoinette staring at Sasori a lot and Bridgette cracking up for no reason. And Tobi sang "I've been working on the railroad" until Deidara told him to zip it.

Bridgette was the first one to stand at the entrance.

"In we go."

Tobi giggled and ran after her. Those two were meant to be.

Snow held onto Deidara's arm and snuggled against him. Lucky.

When we were all inside, Bridgette gave us each a shopping kart.

"No one's here so…..kart race!"

"You've got to be kidding me Bridge?" Jenny sat uncomfortably in her kart.

"One…two…..three…..three and a half….GO!"

All of us zoomed through the lanes and valleys of toys. The finish line was in the game section.

Tobi is wooing in the aisle next to mine.

I get out of the Barbie Doll area and dash to the babies place which is near the game section.

Shoot Deidara's on my tail. He smirks at me as he passes by.

"Oh no you don't."

I go faster and nearly pass him when Alex just storms by us. Deidara and I looked at her in amazement.

"See ya suckers!" she shouts.

My legs are too tired to carry me anymore so I slow down a bit. Bad choice.

"Look out!" I yell at the girl in front of me who's about to become a pancake.

But it's too late. Few seconds later, she's in my kart screaming. To make things worse, I can't stop the kart.

"Angel, I'm coming." Deidara turned his kart to mine.

I pray for this to end.

_Crash!_

We hit a box of diapers. At least the kart stopped. Ahead, I see Jenny is the winner.

"I can't believe I won."

The girl in my kart breathes heavily.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I help her out.

She suddenly stops breathing and starts snickering.

"Ok? That was totally fun. I loved it."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"You had fun?" Deidara was just as confused as me.

"Who wouldn't? It was adrenaline rushing, thrilling, exciting."

I guess she's never been to a race track.

"I'm Jay." She bats her eyelashes and smirks.

"Angel."

"Deidara, hm."

"Angel, Deidara are you ok?" Alex and the others were running up to us.

"Yes we're fine." Deidara said.

"Aww sweetie do you have any boo boos?" Snow petted his hand and whimpered.

"I'm alright honey, hm."

Someone kill me now.

"I knew this game was childish." Sasori muttered.

"I totally agree Mr. Sasori," Antoinette spoke, "this game is way too risky."

Sasori glanced at her.

"Mr. Sasori? I've never called him that before. Thanks for the new nickname, hm."

"It was really nice meeting you all but I've gotta go. My sis is waiting for me. Toodles." Said Jay who was already leaving.

"Bye." I called after her.

….

**Normal pov.**

After putting the karts away, the gang went to Starbucks for a little snack. Nothing new happened there. Afterwards, Sasori drove everyone back home.

What did happen though was Antoinette trying to strike up a conversation with the mature man which she successfully did. Antoinette shared her interests in drawing and permanent art as Sasori put it. He revealed that his ability was making puppets. The two chatted the whole time, not really paying attention to their friends and the chatter around them. And on the way home, Antoinette sat in the front so that she could continue her meeting with Sasori.

**Antoinette.**

I was getting out of the car when Sasori held my arm. Shivers went through my body.

"We should get to know each other more," he said , "are you free later on?"

He's asking me out on a date! Yessssss!

"Let me check," I pretend to look at a notebook, "yep I'm free."

"Perfect. Let's meet up at our place for some drinks. Is eight good?"

"It's great."

Sasori nodded goodbye and went to park the van. I did a mental happy dance.

"I saw you, I saw yoouuu!" Snow ran to me.

"Chill, it's just a normal date but I wouldn't mind if more happens." I wink.

She nudges me and giggles.

"Picture this. Me and you having gorgeous boyfriends." She waves her hand out for a effect.

The image of Sasori, Deidara, Snow and I appears in my head. That would be awesome.

But then something hit me. Angel. For a second I saw her face covered in disappointment when Deidara sweet talked Snow. Does she like him?

"Hey, Antoinette, let's go inside." Snow tugs me towards the house.

"Sorry."

…

**Angel.**

Oh cruddy crud. I'm attracted to one guy and he ends up having someone. This sucks straws. Snow seems to be a fun person but I've got to admit. I'm starting to develop a crush on Deidara.

Right now I'm sitting in my room. I'm leaning against the window, gazing at the world outside. Zetsu's watering his flowers. Hm, he seems to love plants. My window's pretty clear so he saw me staring and waved. I jumped and waved back.

I'm so happy that he came with us today. If he wasn't there, I would be in my own rainy world the whole time.

But I only see Zetsu as a friend. I hope I do.

Someone knocks on my room door.

"Come in."

Bridgette opens the door and has a plate full of cookies in her hand.

"You ok love?" she sits next to me and hands me a glass of milk.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Alex told me about that Deidara fella, if he weren't dating Snow, you two could have clicked."

"Don't worry about it Bridge, I'll move on." I bite a cookie.

"Angel honey," she pulls me into a hug, "one day, you'll find that special someone."

I press my face into her shoulder and silently cry. Teenage years can be a bother.

...

**Normal pov.**

**5:00 PM.**

In order for Angel to get out of her sad mood, Bridgette called up Tobi and invited him over to play. He and the girls had a blast playing Wii. Angel recovered quickly and joined the fun.

"I'm ready to eat rotten fish but not to pick Peach." Alex complained over the character selection of Mario Party 8.

"What do you have against blondes Alisha?" Bridgette stuck her hip out and pretended to frown.

"It isn't the hair, it's all the PINK, I hate that color." She shudders.

"Me too." Jenny says.

"Then choose Birdo." Angel suggested.

"She's even worse." Alex whined.

"Tobi says to pick Daisy."

"You're a genius." She selected her character.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll answer." Jenny went.

**Jenny's view.**

I look through the keyhole and see Snow and Antoinette standing outside.

"Hi guys." I let them in.

"Hello Jenny how are you?" Snow bows before me.

"Fine thanks."

"Sorry to disturb you but I need some advice." Antoinette said quietly.

"What kind of advice?" I ask.

"Boy advice."

The most common type for young girls.

Snow and I go to the living room, Antoinette following slowly behind us.

"Ladies, we have a crisis to fix." I announce.

"Tobi's a boy." He replies puzzled.

Bridgette laughs and gets off the couch.

"We know Tobi. So who's the patient?"

"I am." Antoinette steps forward.

"What can we do for you Antoi?" Alex answers.

"Tonight….I have a date with Sasori and….I need some tips." She blushes.

She gets a date that fast? Why can't I have that kind of luck with Pein?

"Kissing tips." Bridgette murmurs flirtatiously.

"No, absolutely not," she responds offended, "you know, how to start the conversation without going in the wrong direction."

"Here's my opinion," Angel speaks up, "ask him about something that you think is in his interest, if that goes right, add on more things like your hobbies and other things. That'll make you both comfortable around each other."

For a girl who's never had a boyfriend, Angel's pretty smart on men.

"Thanks Angel, I owe you. Better get going now. I have a lot to do." Antoinette waves and runs off.

"Bye." Snow goes after her.

**Angel.**

Didn't know I was so good at being Oprah.

"If you were in Antoinette's place, would you be doing the same thing?" Alex asks me.

"I guess. It's the simplest way. In my view that is."

Jenny walks to me; a glint is in her silver eyes.

"Then we've found our new advisor."


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY NEW YEAR! My first post in 2011. I wish you a good year. Thank you ima-panda- hear-me-roar and Valinor's Twilight for the reviews. Here's part 7. Gaaah! I'm so sorry for screwing up the post.

Here's the real chapter 7.

**Antoinette.**

"You're like an ironer Antoi," Snow giggles at me as we walk to Sasori's house, "you've been straightening your dress for the past ten minutes now."

"I do this when I'm nervous."

It's almost eight and I need to get there on time. Back when we were talking, Sasori mentioned about not liking to wait. To impress a man, you need to do a lot.

We reach the porch and Snow rings the bell. Deidara answers.

"Hi sweetheart." She wraps her arms around his neck and they share a passionate kiss.

"Hey sugar, hello Antoinette, hm." Deidara greets me.

"Hello." I bow a bit.

"Sasori's waiting for you upstairs. Or should I say Mr. Sasori, ha ha!"

Snow playfully punches him while I leave them to be. I have better things to do.

I reach the second floor and see Tobi standing in the hallway.

"Welcome Antoinette-chan, Sasori-san is waiting for you in that room." He points to a wooden door clockwise from where he is.

"Thank you."

I stand in front of the door feeling extremely scared.

"What am I going to do?" I start talking to myself, "if I screw up, he'll be ticked, if I'm bold he'll freak out, If I'm_"

My rant stops when I see Sasori standing there. My hands are frozen in midair and I look like a retard.

"Good evening Antoinette."

"G…good evening Mr. Sasori."

He chuckles at his new nickname and does a hand gesture for me to go in his room. I curtsy and enter.

Whoa! I've never seen so many puppets in my entire life. The walls are lined with them and there's a little tool shop in the left corner of his room next to his closet.

"You made all of these?" I spin around to take in the décor.

"Of course. I'm a puppeteer."

"Do you have a shop?"

He snorts. Strike one.

"I don't do such foolish and low paying jobs. These are my own personal artworks, my eternal beauties, my friends at times…."

I stare at him like he's Aristotle.

"Could you show me some of them later?" I ask hopefully.

"I suppose I could."

I see two small stools next to his bed and take a seat on one of them.

"Sorry if this place is uncomfortable; I brought us here because it's less noisy." He sits on the other one.

"I don't mind, in fact I'm glad that I was able to see your room."

I notice that he has a small smile on his lips. Jack pot!

"Tell me about yourself…." He rests his chin on his hands and glances at me.

Where do I begin? Guess I'll start with art.

"First of all, I love painting almost anything; however, my creations are usually strange and gothic. I admire it though. I have a twin brother who's currently getting ready for college. It's strange but I don't remember half of my life."

"Were you in an accident that damaged your memory?" Sasori says sounding fascinated. Thank God.

"No it's….I don't know…..anyways my other interests are gothic things, the supernatural happenings and phycology. I might consider that course for the future."

"How interesting. On the other hand, I want to stick with my lonely masterpieces. Maybe it could lead me somewhere."

So far so good.

…

**Angel.**

Surfing the web, surfing the web. When I'm bored, I like to go on the internet and just see how the computer world is. I hear giggles coming from outside. Curious, I head to my window and take a look. Snow and Deidara are chasing each other outside. Does God want me to lose half of my heart every time? Dei catches her and nuzzles her neck. Crying joyfully, Snow turns around and kisses him. There goes another part of my heart.

Angel snap out of it! You're only seventeen! Love comes way later when you know someone and feel a true connection.

But I guess I'm infatuated.

I'm about to return to my laptop when something hits my window. I turn around and see a small pebble on the window edge. I raise an eyebrow and open the window.

"Angel." Someone murmurs.

I inspect my surroundings until I gaze down. Zetsu's waving at me.

"Hi." I reply softly and grin.

"May I take a moment of your time?" he wonders politely.

"Sure come on up." I usher him with my arm.

"You come down here, jump." He holds out his arms.

Do I look like a stunt's person?

"No way!"

"Trust me." His eyes are begging me.

I cannot believe I'm doing this but I climb out of the window and quickly jump down. I'm about to scream when I fall into his embrace.

"Told you to trust me."

My face warms up and butterflies hop in my stomach.

"Yeah but….I'm not doing that again." I declare.

He snickers quietly and sets me down.

"I want to show you my little buddies."

He leads me to the fence that separates our house's gardens. We climb over it and he takes me to a small vegetable patch.

"I like gardening. All of these plants have been raised and taken care of by me." He says while inspecting a very plump jalapeno.

"You take good care of them too." I say.

"Thank you."

He walks along the brick lining and then stops in front of the cutest flower garden ever.

"They're beautiful." I gasp.

"My little playmates seem to be handling this cold season. If only the daisies would have lived." He squats in front of them and stares lovingly.

I do the same thing.

"You really like plants don't you?"

He turns his face to me.

"We're alike if you couldn't tell." He motions to his hair.

I laugh.

"I didn't know that."

Both of us sit down on the grass and look at the night sky. The stars are so bright and amazing; they're like scattered crystals. For a second, I wish that it was Deidara sitting here instead but when I check out Zetsu, he' so peaceful and one with nature that even imagining Deidara in his place would ruin the whole picture. And his yellow eyes remind me of fireflies.

"For you." He suddenly says holding a small rose bud.

"Oh…thanks…" I take it and smell it. Wonderful.

I keep my excitement to myself and enjoy mother nature's gift.

**Normal pov.**

Little did the two friends know that a certain blonde was watching them.

"Are they in a relationship, hm?" Deidara pondered over this while his girlfriend was using the bathroom.

…

**Antoinette.**

Sasori and I have been talking for about two hours now. I didn't know that a person like him could be so talkative. He has a lot bottled up inside of him.

Halfway through the conversation, Tobi barged into the room and gave each of us an ice cream sundae. It was very good and Sasori enjoyed it too. Afterwards, he showed me some of his puppets. They were very strange looking and didn't look like the puppets that people these days would see. But as I said before, I'm into strange things.

Now, it is almost eleven and sadly, it's time for me to return home.

"I had a great time tonight Sasori." I said as we go downstairs.

"You forgot mr." He joked.

"That's Deidara's word now."

"I hope to see you again soon Antoinette." His lips are in the form of a small grin.

"Likewise."

"Goodnight….."

"Goodnight Sasori."

I part ways with him.

I take Snow away from the cookie jar on the kitchen counter and left.

…

**7:00 AM.**

**Angel.**

For the second time, I'm woken up by an annoying noise. Someone's ringing the doorbell repeatedly.

"Coming." I go downstairs.

The ringing stops when I reach the door.

A basket of strawberries rest in front of my feet. I pick them up and notice a small white card attached to it.

_For my new friend ;p_

_Tee hee_

Who is this?

"Rawr! I'm the huggle monster!" a girl said.

I gasp and move back into the house. Jay crawls out of the bushes laughing.

"Jay? May I ask what you are doing here?" I ask her when I recover.

"Sorry to be the rooster Angel but I really wanted to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too."

"You'll be seeing me more often sugar. I live right across from you." She points to the medium sized house that's facing ours.

"You live there?"

"Yep or my name isn't Jay." She does a super hero pose.

Fabulous. More people. Note that I'm not being sarcastic. I'm a social person.

"Wanna come in?" I offer.

"Thanks but I've got to go home and fix breakfast. My sister's not patient at all." She said.

"Suit yourself."

"Ttfn, tata for now." Jay runs across the street.

…

**1:30 PM.**

**Normal pov.**

As the morning passed and afternoon arrived, the girls spent the day just doing random things around the house. Bridgette looked up random colleges on the internet, Angel fed Bongo, Alex went to visit her married cousin and Jenny polished her piercings.

That is until a surprise person for Angel called.

The seventeen year old was watching TV when her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Whose number is this?" she wondered out loud to herself.

Three more rings passed before she answered.

"Hello?" she said seriously, ready to respond if it was some boy who wanted to flirt.

_"Angel._" A grown up guy replied.

"Aliiiiiiiiii!" Angel squealed.

**Angel.**

It's my cousin! I can't believe that he's calling. I haven't heard from him in ages.

**(Story note: The conversation will be written in Persian but will have the translation next to it. I'm not writing in official Farsi this is how they write in chats and so on.)**

_"Salam Angel, khubi?" (Hello Angel how are you?)_

"Khubam mersi, to khubi?" (Good thanks, how are you?)

_"Bad nistam, chekhabara?" (Not bad, what's up?)_

"Ali, Ab portegale man a to khordi?" (Ali, did you drink my Orange juice?)

I know, weird thing to ask but it's like our famous greeting. It's the first lyric to a Persian song.

_"Na Angel, shayad Mehdi khorde." (No Angel, maybe Mehdi drank it.)_

Mehdi's his friend.

"Ahan. Delam barat tang shode Ali." (Oh. I miss you Ali.)

_"Manam hamintor Angel jan." (Me too Angel dear.)_

"Angel, who are you talking to?" Jenny came out of the bathroom that was near the living room.

"My cousin." I say.

_"Khobe….khoshal shodam." (Alright….it was nice talking to you.)_

"Manam khoshal shodam Ali, zang bezan bishtar." (Nice talking to you too Ali, call me more.)

_"To ham fekr e man bash. Zang bezan." (You should think about me too. Call me.)_

"Bashe bebakhshin. Kari nadari?" (Ok sorry. Need anything?)

_"Na movazebe khodet bash." (No take care of yourself.)_

"To ham hamintor. Khodafez." (You too. Goodbye.)

_"Khodafez." (Bye.)_

I hung up.

Jenny stares at me.

"What language were you just speaking?"

"Persian." I get up and head to the kitchen.

"Why so serious?" she teases and follows.

"Just am." I open the fridge and take out an apple.

"So, did you do anything last night?" she asks and grabs a banana.

"Zetsu invited me over."

"Ooooh." She winks.

"Nothing happened."

"Details, now."

So I tell her the story and how I was depressed at first because of Deidara. At the end of my tale, Jenny looks like she's just found gold.

"He's so into you. The evidence is out in the open."

"Think so?" I glance at her.

"Know so."

"Wow!" I just noticed that she doesn't have any piercings on.

"Wha?" Jenny raises an eyebrow.

"You…you look different. Very different without you piercings."

"Oh I must have forgotten to put them on after polishing them."

"You don't have to. Your face looks more open."

"Thank you for the complement but I still like my silver balls as Bridgette calls them."

"That sounds soooo wrong." I snicker.

"I know."

We both laugh.

Then out of the blue, Pein comes into the kitchen.

How did he get in!

"Hey." He says.

"Hi how are you doing?" I let go of Jenny and turn her around.

"Pein! Hello, fancy seeing you here." She stiffens up and her cheeks turn a little pink.

"Alex opened the door. Excuse me for barging in like this."

"Nope it's quite alright."

I can feel Jenny secretly pushing me. A sign for me to leave.

"I think Bridgette's calling me, see you later." I play along and run out of there.

**Jenny.**

Thank you Angel.

"Jenny, you look….nice." Pein said.

"T..thanks." I run my hand through my hair.

"You took off your piercings.?"

"They needed to be clean."

Did he just compliment me?

"To get to the point, the real reason I came here is to ask you something." He walks up to me.

"And what is that?" I divert my gaze.

"I hope you don't think this is so sudden but….," he rubs the back of his head and glances to his right, " do you want to go…out tonight?"

My brain's having a fiesta.

I want to shout "Yes, yes, yes! Of course!" but I just say, "sure."

"Great, what time's good?"

Now!

"Six."

"Works for me. See you then."

He leaves me there while I feel like the happiest girl in the world.

"I've got a date with Pein!"

…..

"You have a date? With who?" Bridgette asks me excitedly as I throw clothes around my bedroom. I can't find a single decent outfit!

"The one and only Pein."

"Your twin?" Bridgette nudged me.

I roll my eyes.

"You're hilarious Bridge."

"Everyone says so."

I should have went shopping back home. What's wrong with me? I'm never worried about choosing my wardrobe. I was always the first one ready in my house. Dating really gets to the nerves.

"If you need an outfit you could just borrow from someone." Bridgette grins.

"You think I should?"

"Angel has some cute clothes. Let's see if she has something."

I don't mind her style but I have to admit that Angel's way more girly than I am. Meh, I'll take the risk.

"Angel, we need you." Bridgette calls her.

"Yes?"

"Ang, I need an outfit for tonight. Is it possible for you to lend me something?"

"Sure. Come on, I'll show you some stuff."

We go to her bedroom.

"Since it's a first date, don't overdo it. Keep it casual but chic."

She takes out some clothes from her closet and places them on her bed.

"What do you think of this one?"

It's a black long sleeved vest with golden buttons with a white blouse underneath and a matching brown skirt that covers my thighs.

"I'm not going to a business meeting Angel."

"Just a thought," she puts that down and picks another one, "how about this?"

It's better than the last one. A sea green top with jean shorts.

"I have a green jewelry set that matches."

"With the piercing Jenny has, she won't need those." Bridgette said.

"Thanks but I'll pass."

Next choice is horrifying. A rose pink dress with frills.

"Angel!" I start to fume.

She laughs and puts it away.

"Sorry, just had to see how you would react."

What looked like the final choice is held up to me. I'm stunned.

It's a grey dress that has ripped up fabric on the skirt part and sleeves. A pair of black leggings hung with it.

"Well?" Angel waited for my response.

"…..I'll take it."

"Hair time!" Bridgette says in an opera voice and pulls me out of Angel's room towards her own.

Let the torture begin.

…..

**5:00 PM.**

Oh man, I'm so scared. My date begins in an hour and I'm a nervous wreck. Will I say the right things? Will Pein like me? Do I look nice?

I mentally slap myself.

_"Get yourself together woman," I think to myself, "if you can survive a math test, you can survive this. He's a human being just like you. Everything will go as smooth as butter."_

But there's one big difference: my date's a god.

The doorbell rings. I answer it.

"Good evening." Pein greeted me.

Oh my God he's early! Breathe in and out Jenny, breathe in and out.

"Welcome Pein, I'm glad to see you."

"Sorry for coming a bit too early but I really wanted to see you."

Every word that comes out of his mouth sounds like music.

"Me too. Well….shall we go?" I step out of the house.

If you're all wondering about my outfit, I'm wearing it.

"I thought we'd go for a boat ride. The weather's great."

We get into his car. It's an orange BMW.

"I've got my license but I suggest you hold on tight." He winks at me before pressing hardly on the pedal.

It was like being in Star Tours.

…..

**Angel.**

_Ding dong._

How many people come here?

"I'll get it."

When I open the door, my jaw drops to the floor. My cousin, Ali, is standing in front of me.

_"Shoooot!"_

"Angel." He hugs me.

"Ali! What are you doing here?" he knows English too.

"I'm here to visit."

Did it have to be now when a bunch of older men are living next door?  
"I didn't know you were coming. Aren't you busy with college?"

"Done for now. Oh, I met someone on the plane."

A boy who seems near his age stands next to him.

"Angel this is Max."

"Hello." He says sounding friendly.

"Hi." I shyly answer.

"Max didn't have anywhere to stay so I offered him a place here. Aiby bat nadare?" (Is it a problem for you?)

I shake my head.

"Come in."

Max and Ali walk inside and head straight towards the kitchen.

My life has just gotten more insane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jenny.**

"How far is the lake from here?" I ask Pein.

"A couple more minutes."

I rest my head against the seat and close my eyes. I still cannot believe that I'm on a date with a guy who I've only known for a few days.

"Don't fall asleep now. We're here."

The car stopped and I opened my eyes. The lake was beautiful. A wooden rowboat floated next to the small wooden dock that had a large apple tree overshadowing it. The sun was setting below the lake, making its colorful rays reflect on the sparkling water.

"You don't get seasick easily right?" Pein walked by my side as we headed towards the dock.

"Nope, you're lucky."

"Good, cause I wasn't planning to clean up puke."

We both laugh at his joke.

The boat shakes as I step in and sit down. Pein sits in front of me and begins to row the boat.

"Jenny," he licks his lips, "Jenny. I like the sound of that. It feels nice to say."

I nearly fell off the boat.

Must he be perfect?

"But it's a common name. Nothing too special."

"True but what's important is the soul that holds the name."

I rest my hand on my heart.

"That's so poetic."

Why did I just do that I feel like some fan girl.

The boat stops moving.

"Here we are."

I gasp at the scenery before me.

Another tree with drooping leaves rests on a grassy plain that's covered with small flowers. The smell of winter fills the air and dandelions float around. It's like being on cloud nine.

"It's…magnificent."

"I always bring Konan here."

I felt my heart stop.

He has a girlfriend!

"Who's Konan?"

"A friend. She's like my sister. Always was there for me."

Phew.

"She lives with us now."

"I've never seen her around."

"A quiet type. She's usually in her room."

I get out of the boat and throw myself into the waves of grass.

"Join me Pein."

He shakes his head and lies down next to me.

…..

**7:30 PM.**

**The house.**

**Alex.**

My love by Justin Timberlake plays while I drink some hot cocoa and read a magazine.

Love. It's such a big word. I wonder how people handle such a difficult subject?

Itachi's face appears in my mind. I've been so busy getting used to my new home that I completely forgot about him. Kisame pops in my fantasy too.

I miss those guys.

Getting bored from the magazine, I put it away and leave me room. The house is really quiet.

"Anybody home?"

No one answers.

"Guess I'll leave too."

I put my empty cup in the kitchen and then return to the living room. I'm about to leave when something bizarre happens.

"MAXIMUM MADNESS!" An older boy yells while running towards me with his arms open.

I scream and kick him in the face and knee his stomach. He falls on the ground unconscious.

First neighbors and now robbers? What's next a circus?

**Angel.**

What's going on?

I take out my iPod earphones and jolt downstairs. I gasp when I see Max on the floor and Alex standing above him.

"Angel!" she says seeing me, "call 911. This perv broke into the house. I knocked him out but he'll be waking up soon."

"Alex. He isn't a burglar, his name is Max and he's my cousin's new friend."

Alex had an "oops I screwed up didn't I?" look.

"So….he's not a bad guy."

"No! Ali surprised me a few hours ago and he asked if Max could stay with us." I explain as I drag Max to the couch.

"I don't get it, you're shy as heck around Zetsu, get butterflies around Deidara, but you're ok with having two guys living with four girls."

"First of all, Ali is my cousin and he's twenty seven. And I'm pretty sure that Max isn't harmful if my very protective relative chose him."

Alex picks up Max's feet and helps me to put him on the couch.

"I don't know Ang, we'll have to discuss this with the others."

As we study Max, a flushing noise comes from the guest bathroom and Ali appears shortly after. His eyes land on Alex.

"Is she your friend?"

"Yeah, one of my many roommates."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Alex and you must be Ali, did I say it right? For the record, I never bring guys home, I don't stay out late and I take great care of Angel." Alex smiles innocently.

As if bad luck wanted to torture us, Kisame barged into the living room.

"Alex, where have you been? I miss you."

"Why now Kisame?" Alex whines quietly.

Ali frownes at our neighbor.

"Who is he?"

"…..our mailman?" Alex whimpers.

My eyes are falling out of their sockets and I want to curse Kisame a hundred times.

"Alex, who is this guy?" Kisame gives the same look to my cousin.

"He's my cousin Kisame." I defend my friend who looks like she's gonna faint.

Thankfully, shark man grins.

"Ali, it's nice to meet you."

But my cousin doesn't stop frowning.

"Your name was….Kisame right?"

"Last time I checked it was." Kisame tries to break the ice.

Ali finally loosens up. That was close.

"Doost pesareshe?" (Is he her boyfriend?) He motions to Alex and Kisame.

"Nah! Faghat dooste mamoolian." (No! They're just normal friends.)

I hear someone groan from behind me. I turn around and see Max getting up.

"Owww, feel like someone's stabbed my intestines." He holds his head.

"Do you want some ice?" I ask.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." He gets up.

Alex smiles nervously as she watches Max walk past her.

"Next time, let me know we have guest so I don't beat the crud out of them."

We all laugh.

…..

**Jenny.**

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Pein suddenly asks me.

I sit up puzzled. Does this mean I have a chance then?

"No, never had one."

"I see…." He starts drawing circles in the grass.

I lie down again.

"Jenny?"

"Yes?" I turn on my side to face him.

Pein doesn't say anything, all he does he stare. I shiver under his gaze and turn my head away.

"Your eyes…..someone could get lost in them." His breath hits my lips as he talks.

Can he just kiss me and get this over with?

"Yours…..are the same." I mumble.

Then the magical moment happened. He closes his eyes and tilts his head a bit. I do the same and hope for the best. Our lips are almost touching, getting closer, closer…

_Ring, ring._

DID HIS STUPID PHONE HAVE TO RING NOW!

"Sorry." He whispers and takes his phone out of his pocket.

I scoot away and start running my hands through my hair.

"Hello? Oh hey Konan. Yeah I'm out. When I'll be back? In an hour or two. Don't let Tobi eat everything ok? Thanks see you later." He hangs up.

"…I think we should go." I say, secretly disappointed that my first kiss didn't happen.

We get up and head to the boat.

…

**9 pm. **

**Angel.**

"Goodnight, see you in the morning." I said and close my room door.

I feel so sorry for Max. I invite him into our home and he gets beaten up. From now on, I shall warn my protective friends before bringing someone over.

"Hey Angel, hm."

I half scream half gasp. I turn towards my bed and see Deidara sitting on it.

"How did you get into my room!" I keep my voice low so no one can hear us.

"Your window was open."

Another thing I should consider fixing.

"You could have just called."

"It's more fun this way." He pats the bed, wanting me to sit down.

I try to tame my pulse and sit next to him.

"How's Snow?" Might as well ask how his girlfriend is.

"She's fine thanks."

We just sat there, doing nothing. What are you supposed to say to your crush?

"Angel, can I ask you something."

"Go ahead." I glance at him from under my bangs.

"If….If you had someone to love and care for but…..there was….um….someone else, how would you…break it off with that person?"

My hands were drenched with sweat.

"You could….talk to the person and sweetly explain; however, girls never take this lightly."

Deidara chuckles and pats my shoulder. Jolts of excitement went through me.

"That might work."

"Glad to be of service." I reservedly smile.

"I almost forgot," he unzips his mini bag that's attached to his belt; "I made this for you."

He gives me a small clay bird that has small blue beads as eyes.

"Deidara, it's amazing. Thanks." I hold the little masterpiece in my hands.

"You wanted to see my works so I said why not make you one?"

"I don't have anything to give in return."

"There's no need to." He closes my hands with his.

Heat spreads all over my complexion.

"I would love to stay and chat but I must go, hm." He gets up.

"Can you get down?" I follow him to the window.

"Angel, if I can climb up, surely I can get down."

We laugh.

"Goodnight." He says softly.

"Goodnight, sleep well."

Before leaving, he moves some strands of my hair out of my eyes and places it behind my ear. Letting it go slowly, he jumps down into the yard.

I close my window and lock it.

The next thing I did?

I fainted. And I didn't wake up until morning.

….

**11 am.**

**Alex.**

I roll onto my side in bed and look at the clock.

"Eleven? I must have been tired."

I sit up and stretch my arms and get out of bed. Then I comb my hair and go to the living room. Angel's cousin is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning Alex." He sees me and grins.

"Good morning sir."

Angel appears at the stair case with a red face.

"Hun, are you ok?" I ask her.

She nods and motions me with her finger to follow her. We go into the kitchen.

"I saw Deidara last night. He was in my room." Said quietly.

"Woot!" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Oh please, all we did was talk...but he did give me a present." She pulls out a small bird from her robe.

"He made this?" I hold the clay figure in my hands.

"He's great at sculpting. Did I mention that he asked me about how to break up with someone?"

"He did? Girl that's a good sign."

"It's not all good, what if he wants to break it off with Snow? She'll be hurt." Angel opens the fridge and takes out some toast.

Although she felt bad, I could tell that Angel was sort of happy that her crush would be available soon.

"It'll work out. There's always a way." I pat her back and sit at the dining table.

Jenny enters. She looks like she was in a tornado. Her hair is sticking all over the place and her eyes have circles underneath them.

"Someone get me a coffee pronto."

"Is it your happy time?" Angel asks.

"If only it were that." She sits across from me and straightens out her hair.

"The date didn't go well?" I look at her.

"It did but the kiss went wrong."

"You guys kissed!" Angel dashes up to Jenny and grins crazily.

"Almost. His phone rang."

"Drats." I snap my fingers.

"Think of this as a sign Jen, maybe you weren't ready for it." Angel smoothens out Jenny's tangles.

"Maybe you're right. I was nervous."

"Angel, is breakfast ready?" Ali calls.

"Are." (Yes.)

Ali and Max are in the kitchen in seconds. They each grab a chair and surround the toast that Angel made.

…..

**Normal pov.**

The Akatsuki household.

"Darn it Kakuzu, you always beat me." A very ticked off Hidan says to an older man.

"I'm just better than you." Kakuzu sticks his nose up proudly.

Pein enters the game room where the two men are playing and falls down onto one of the couches.

"If only I could have kissed her…" he mutters against the cushions.

"Kissed who?" Hidan asks.

_"Dang he heard me."_

"Nothing. I'm talking nonsense." Pein changes to a siting position.

"Dude, I'm the oldest one here and I've had more experience than you guys have had, what's up?" Kakuzu sits next to him.

"Date went wrong yesterday."

Knowing that he couldn't be in peace here, Pein got off the couch and went upstairs.

"Didn't know he was so sensitive." Hidan slightly snickered.

"Least he's got a heart." Kakuzu mumbled.

"Oi, I'm kicking your old butt this time. Let's go."

Hidan restarted Modern Warfare on the Xbox.

….

**Back with the neighbors.**

**Normal pov.**

"Any idea what we should do today?" Bridgette wondered.

"Beats me, I just wanna sleep." Jenny said lazily.

"Jen, you've been like this ever since you came back yesterday from your outing with Pein, snap out of it. One ruined moment isn't the end." Angel shook her.

"Fine."

"If you ladies are bored," Max spoke up, "I know a fun place we can go to."

"Where Max?" Alex asked.

"The Karaoke house."

The girls stared at him. Who knew boys were into karaoke.

"Guess that would be fun." Angel agreed.

"It's better than lying around here like a bunch of snails." Bridgette piped up.

"We're going to go crazy tonight!" Max pretended to play a guitar.

Jenny sighed and buried her face in her pillow.

….

Ironically, a certain hyper neighbor wasp planning the exact same thing with his family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone's almost here. Yay! Sorry I keep changing the writing style.**

**Normal pov. **

**Karaoke house.**

Tobi's family arrived sooner than the others. They got their seats and waited for their turn to come.

"Even if you kill me, I'm not singing." Said Itachi who was staring at his empty glass.

"Itachi my man, lighten up. Show us your talents." Kisame patted his back and laughed.

The red eyed man scooted away.

Deidara stared at his phone. He was waiting for Snow to call.

"One thing that she does that bothers me is being late to every date, hm." He told Sasori who sat next to him.

"I'm not surprised. She's a nutty girl."

Deidara gave him a small frown and returned to his phone.

At the table across from theirs, Jay and her sister, Kila, sat and watched the silly performances.

"You owe me a bag of Hershey Kisses for taking me with you to this imprudent place sister." Kila said cruely.

"Yada, yada, just watch the show." Jay rested her feet on the empty chair next to her and silently laughed at a teenage boy who sang a cruddy version of I kissed a girl.

He earned many laughs after he finished.

"That's mean." Jay pouted.

"But he sang horribly." Kila replied.

"Still at least they could have given him some credit."

The creator of the Karaoke House stood on the stage next. He was a short man with a big stomach, a bald head and a long mustache. His nose looked similar to Mario's.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming this evening. I know would like to present a girl who's been earning great reviews for the past weeks and is one of our top Karaoke artists. Please welcome….Missy."

Everyone clapped as the star appeared from behind the curtains. She adjusted her microphone before beginning.

Kisame stopped gazing at the spoon in his hand and started to witness the female singer.

"Holy fishpaste…" he said, his voice barely audible.

Missy was stunning in his eyes. Long blonde hair with black tips that reminded him of the color of sunflowers, eyes like the Pacific, a lean body that models would envy.

She was a goddess in the blue man's eyes.

She resonated Kiss the girl from the Little Mermaid. Oh her voice, her voice what made Kisame fall for her more. It truly sounded like a sea nymph.

"My future wife." Kisame stated.

Itachi's eyes widened and moved further away from him. He started to whisper in Zetsu's ear.

"Kisame's in love again."

Zetsu sighed.

"The poor man needs someone to love, especially since his last girlfriend…..broke his heart."

Itachi nodded.

Missy ended the song and earned a long applause.

"Thank you everybody." She bowed and walked off the stage.

Kisame's eyes never left her; he stared until she disappeared behind the ladies' room.

"I'll be right back."

He got up and went to the ladies' room. Itachi face palmed.

"There he goes again."

While Kisame went after his mermaid, Hidan went up.

"Listen here people, this is for all you ladies out there who like real men like me." He winked at the crowd.

A few girls squealed and some nearly fainted. The boyfriends, husbands and brothers kept a tight hold on their women.

"Let's. Make. Some. Noise!"

"Oh brother." Kakuzu shook his head and went back to reading his newspaper.

Hidan began to sing Hotel Room Service.

Not wanting to miss a golden moment, Deidara secretly took out his camera and began filming the silly man.

"He's gonna kill me later." He chuckled to himself.

Sasori noticed what he was doing and slightly smirked.

"Sinner."

In the middle of his show, Hidan ripped his shirt off, revealing his Adonis abs.

Half of the females screamed some more, others fainted.

"We're not coming back here anytime soon I believe." Itachi murmured.

"I'm gonna undress you, then we're gonna go three and three you'll go undress me_"

The song stopped playing.

"Who turned off the karaoke machine!" Hidan was ticked.

The short bald guy climbed onto the stage.

"Sorry but this is a family karaoke club, not a stripper house."

"So? They love me." He motioned to the girls who begged for him to continue.

The manager jerked his thumb towards the exit. Secretly cursing, Hidan stomped off the stage.

Jay stared after him.

"Wow…..he's a hottie." Her eyes sparkled as she admired his smooth white hair and masculine figure.

"Ew. He was a retard." Kila said.

Jay ignored her sister's comment and continued daydreaming about her new crush.

…..

**Outside the Karaoke House.**

**Angel.**

"Here we are." Max stopped the car in front of a cottage like building.

"Seems friendly enough." Jenny studied it.

We were about to go in when we saw Hidan rip the glass doors apart and stormed down the street.

"Yo, albino." Bridgette called him.

Hidan stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What did you just call me?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Albino. Now get your fine buttocks back here." Bridgette motioned her finger towards our group.

Hidan mumbled some stuff and walked up to us.

"Aren't you our neighbors?" his frown disappears.

"Duh Sherlock." Alex rolled her eyes.

Max suddenly stood in between Bridgette and Alex.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm Hidan. I live next door."

"Max. I'm the girls' new roommate. Mess with them and die."

Did I just hear jolly old Max threaten Hidan?

"Like I would." Hidan scoffed.

"As I was saying, what are you doing here?" Bridgette continued.

"Singing karaoke with the others."

Blondie giggled and held a hand over her mouth.

"How giddy widdies."

One of Bridgette's many interesting words.

Hidan looked at her a bit sacredly.

"Guys!" Tobi ran out of the cottage and tackled Bridgette.

"Hello buddy." She ruffled his hair.

"Tobi didn't know that Bridgette-chan and pretty friends were going to be here."

Max stared hardly at him. Tobi saw the protective black haired boy and jumped up.

"My name's Tobi, what's yours?"

"Max."

I can tell from the way he's talking that he doesn't like how comfy our male neighbors are with us.

"Tobi is very happy to meet your Max-san. Tobi will take you all inside now."

At least Ali isn't here to make the situation more awkward. He was too tired after the trip so he took a nap.

The Karaoke club really resembles a bar. A bar for families. Lots of them are at the tables.

Tobi leads us to the biggest table there. I can see why. The whole gang is here.

"Alex, I missed you." Kisame got off his chair and embraced her.

"Me too bluey."

I see Deidara sitting at the way end of the table next to Sasori. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hello Angel, have a spot for you."

Sa-weet!

I nearly skip to my chair and sit down.

"Hi Sasori." I nod.

He does the same.

"Angel!" I hear someone familiar say my name.

I turn to my right and see Jay waving at me.

"Oh my gosh hi!"

"It's so great to see you again."

I excuse myself and go to Jay's table.

"You missed a hot performance."

"Let me guess, Hidan?"

Jay grinned.

"You know him! You lucky gal."

"He lives with those guys." I jerk my thumb towards our table.

"Hidan…..yummy Hidan." She goes into dream mode.

…..

**Normal pov.**

Missy left the bathroom after fixing up her make up. When she opened the door, she was stunned to see Kisame standing there.

"Hello, can I help you?" she politely asked.

"Uh..well….I'm sorry to startle you like this but….um….you sang amazingly!" he blurted the last part out.

"Why thank you. It wasn't my best performance I have to admit."

"Not your best performance? Celine Dion could do better!"

Missy slightly blushed.

"I…I don't know what to say. No one has ever told me that before."

"You could say that you'll agree to get a drink with me tonight."

Missy glances at him.

"That could work."

"Meet me at this address," he hands here a piece of paper, "my name is Kisame by the way. And you're Missy."

"Yep that's me."

Kisame smiles once again before returning to his own table.

**Missy.**

I'm going out tonight! Perfecto.

…..

**Normal pov.**

"Jackpot! I've got a date." Kisame announced to the others.

"Hug me brotha." Alex embraced him.

Kisame lifted her up and spun around.

"Try not to mate until afterwards." Hidan snickered.

Kisame rolled his eyes.

…

**Angel.**

"Yo, who are you?" I hear someone say.

"Angel, this is my sister, Kila."Jay Points to a girl who seems a few years older.

"Hello."

Kila sort of resembles Jay. Except her eyes are black and her hair is icy blue.

"My sista's a meanie. So if she's rude, don't mind her." Jay stuck her tongue out as her sibling sat down.

Kila stared at me for a long time. There was something in here gaze that made me feel a little uncomfortable.

I was so busy having a staring contest with her that I didn't hear Jenny calling telling me that it was time to go home.

"Earth to Angel, we're leaving." Max snapped me out of my trance and picked me up.

"What the! Put me down."

"To the chariot."

Max runs out of there. We all must have looked like a bunch of looneys.

**Jay's pov.**

"Was Angel just nabbed?"

Kila shrugs and continues eating her Kit Kat.

"I doubt it."

…

**Back at the house.**

**Angel.**

"Ali, chikar kardi!" (Ali, what did you do!) I yell when I check on the kitchen.

I was really hungry after the Karaoke House so I went to the kitchen for a snack. Waiting for me in the sink was a pile of dirty dishes.

"Boys always leave the house a mess." Jenny said lowly.

Ali came into the kitchen. I guessed he just woke up from his nap sense his eyes were half open.

"….sorry I forgot to wash them. I was so tired that I fell asleep right when I laid down on the bed."

"Well you can wash them now." I bare my teeth at him and stomp out of the kitchen.

I wasn't really mad. It's just my way of communicating with him at times.

"That's not a nice way to treat your guests Angel." Max reminded me.

"Then you can help him." I fake a smile.

Max pouted and dragged himself back into the kitchen.

"I take it that your cousins is lazy." Alex tells me as we sit on the living room couch.

"Not really."

Snow suddenly barges in.

"Darn, forgot to lock the door again." Jenny slightly scowled.

"If I see that stupid blonde one more time, I'll chop of his jewels and feed them to the neighbor's dog!"

Oh no I was right. Deidara wanted to break up with her.

"Take a chill pill and spill your guts out." Jenny says.

"Deidara invites me over to his place for some cookies and milk. I go, all happy and stuff and we talk. When things were getting good, he says the dreaded sentence: we need to see other people."

Bridgette gasps from upstairs and she's here in seconds with a tub of strawberry ice cream and two spoons.

"The Notebook is playing in my room. Let auntie Bridgette take those breakup feelings away."

Snow growled at her and kicked the floor.

"I bet seventy percent of this is because of another girl. After all, Deidara is a flirt."

Alex shot me a panicky glance.

"But who, who could it be? Argh! Once I find them, they're dead."

I'm upstairs before she can even take a breath.

**Normal pov.**

Snow blinked.

"Where did Angel go?"

"The bathroom." Jenny said a bit too quickly.

"Upstairs? There's one next to the door." Snow points to the house's entrance.

"She has her own personal bathroom upstairs." Alex replies and pushes Snow out of the house.

"Hey, I wasn't done with my rant."

"Tell the rest to Antoinette, I'm sure she'll be interested. Good day." Alex shuts the door.

"What was that all about?" Bridgette asked with a spoon sticking out of her mouth.

"Long story."

…..

**Angel.**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have never met Deidara. I'm a fried goose if Snow finds out that I'm the girl.

Hold yourself together Angel. Maybe it isn't you. There could be a chance that Snow is just too mad to think straight. Besides, all girls think it's someone else when their boyfriend calls off a relationship.

So I'm hopefully safe. For now.

No need to bang my head against my desk.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Angel," it was Alex, "the heartbreaker is on the phone."

And a hot heartbreaker he is.

I open my door a bit and take the phone away, saying a quiet thank you to her.

"Why did you break up with her?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

_"Guess she told you, hm. I need to find someone else."_

"But Snow is fun, cute, random and loyal."

_"You don't get it Angel. Snow is a great girl but I….remember what I told you that night?"_

"Yeah so?"

_"That's the reason. Look I have to go, talk to you later babe, hm."_

Butterflies exploded everywhere in my stomach.

He just called me babe! Death here I come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wheeee! More fun with the Villains**. **Thanks to kakashifan9897 and animechild97 for the feedback. Love you all! **

**Snow and Antoinette's house.**

**Antoinette.**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaah!" Snow nagged in my ear.

I close my Psychology book.

"I'm going to chop off his jewels and sell them on eBay!" she snarls and kicks my coat rack.

I sighed and tried to pretend that she wasn't there. It's not that I don't have the patience for her it's just that…..I'm not the type of person to listen to a girl who's become an ex.

"Deidara broke up with you?"

"Ding, ding we have a winner." She says a-matter-of-factly and punches my dresser.

I hope my room lives after this.

"Why, why is the question? I baked for him, took care of him, heck I even shaved his beard once."

"Please don't go into any details." I hold my book closer to my face so that my mouth and nose are hidden.

"Antoinette," Snow whined and threw herself on my bed, "you're studying brainy stuff, you help me out."

"Here's my answer," I write down a couple of things on a sticky note and place it against her forehead, "bye, bye." I leave the room.

**Snow's pov.**

I read Antoi's sticky note and see three words: I, don't and care.

I scream and rip up the paper. Once I calm down, I take a deep breath.

"Yep, Dei's definitely losing his pride."

….

**Somewhere across town. 7:30 PM.**

**Normal pov.**

She made sure that her parents were asleep before climbing down the long fines that hung from her window seal. Her look was set.

Missy made sure to close her window before sliding down the vine of white Jasmines. Safely on the ground, she made a run for it.

Though she was eighteen, Missy's parents still worried about her, especially since she had chosen such a "cheap" job as they put it. Another reason was because of her confident personality. Missy was the type of girl who acted cruel to those on her bad side and too friendly to those on her good.

She got a taxi once she reached the streets and told him the address that Kisame had given it to her.

It took them sixteen minutes to get there.

Missy paid the cab and stared in front of the glowing building before her.

Lemon Drop Café was one of the most popular hangouts in town. It was famous for its yellow settings and smooth Jazz Music.

Missy took another look at herself in her makeup mirror and walked inside.

….

Kisame waited patiently at a booth next to the window. He couldn't wait for his date with the beautiful singer.

"I hope she really comes." He said.

The sound of heels clicking the tiled floor brought him out of thought. His mouth fell slightly open at the goddess that stood in front of him.

Missy wore golden high heels along with grey leggings and a black tunic that had dark purple and green swirls on it. The tunic was covered by a mini black jacket. Her neck was adorned with golden chains that matched her gold and white charm bracelet on her right wrist. Golden eye shadow made her blue eyes glisten and cherry lip gloss made her lips plump. Blonde hair half up half down was the final touch that made Missy Ms. Glamorous.

"Hi Kisame." She greeted kindly.

"H…hello." He grinned timidly.

He slid over and allowed her to sit next to him in the cozy booth.

"Have you been waiting long?" she wondered.

"Nope, just got here."

Kisame rested his arm on top of the booth, hovering right about her delicate shoulders.

"So…I take it you liked my song?" she smiled at him.

"A lot. Maybe it's because I'm related to Ariel."

They both chuckled at his remark.

_"Tonight's gonna be fun." Missy thought happily._

…..

**The girls' house.**

**Normal pov.**

Angel paced back and forth in her cozy room. She had no idea how she was going to keep this secret from Snow.

"What if she sees it?" she spoke to herself, "what if Snow sees Deidara flirting with me?"

The teen stopped walking and sat in front of her laptop.

"I'll use the magical internet to help me."

**Angel.**

I decided to take my mind off of the situation with fan fictions. How I love those.

My phone vibrated on the desk. I pick it up and see I have a message. I don't recognize the number though.

Don't be alarmed, it's just me, hm. I'm bored, want to hang?

God help me! Is he trying to make the crisis worse?...but I have to admit it. I'm feeling very exultant at the moment.

How did you get my number?

I send the message and wait. His response arrived quickly.

Zetsu :P

You're kidding me. Poor Zetsu, he has no idea that his own roommate is hitting on his girl. Hold up. Did I just call myself Zetsu's girl? What happening to me!

Oh…..where are you?

I waited for another message but it never came.

"Guess he forgot." I easily shrug it off and continue reading stories.

_Buzzzzzz._

He remembered.

In the yard. Meet me now.

I put my phone down and shut down my laptop.

Looks like I have another "date."

…..

**Akatsuki house.**

Deidara was waiting for me in the backyard just like he had said. I hide my shyness and go to greet him.

"Hi Dei dei."

He smirks when he sees me.

"Hello gorgeous."

He called me gorgeous! He called me gorgeous! I'm screwed now!

"So…what's the hubbub?"

"Just wanted to see you, hm."

We sat down in the grass.

"…nice weather we're having right?"

He nods and lies down.

"Do you think Snow hates me now?"

_Let me think. If she wants to take away your dignity and sell it on the internet, that means she does. But I don't want to scare you._

"She'll get over it."

I look at the night sky.

"Angel?"

"Hn?" I turn my gaze to him.

He sat up and scooted closer to me.

I might as well start writing my will now.

"Do….do…..nevermind." he moved away.

I'm safe!

…..

Kisame and Missy laughed for the fifth time as they watched a drunk guy trying to get into his car.

"Some people just are born silly." Missy says and takes a sip of her drink.

"I know right?" Kisame replies.

Missy attention then wanders off to the booth across from theirs. There sat a tall, tomboy looking lady and across from here was a man who seemed young but had white hair. They were staring lovingly into each other's eyes and sharing a margarita. Missy mentally sighed.

_"Will that happen between me and you one day Kisame?"_

Without knowing it, she curled her arm around Kisame's, snuggling her head against his shoulder. Kisame noticed this and smiled.

…..

**Outisde of the Akatuski house.**

**Snow.**

Dang, I was pretty mad back there. I hope I didn't frighten Angel in her friends. Dah they'll forget it ever happen.

I stare at the huge house in front of me.

"Maybe I should see how Dei's doing."

I went through my secret passage next to the household; a wooden gate.

…

**Angel.**

"I really like the bird you made for me."

"It was nothing. Hm."

It was quiet again. For the past half hour, our conversation usually included small sentences and then complete quietness.

Suddenly, I felt something tickling my sides. I looked down and Saw Deidara's hands wiggling their fingers at my skin.

"D…Dei…" I start to giggle.

"Hm? Are you _ticklish _Angel?" he asked cockily as he moved his hands to my underarms.

"Yes…hahaha…Deidara, stop it." I'm now laughing.

But the torture doesn't end. It gets worse.

Deidara pushed me down and hovered over me, tickling me harder.

"Deidara….please….haha…..help….!" My breath went rigid.

"Backstabber!" a voice I knew well yelled.

Deidara stopped his tickle attack and slowly looked up. I did the same.

Horror washed over me as I stared at Snow glared at us.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fudge._

…

**The girl's house**

**Alex's pov.**

I heard lots of shouting coming from Itachi's house. Curious, I put on my hoodie and went next door.

I slightly grinned when I saw Deidara above Angel but then nearly screamed when I saw Snow.

Angel, I'm coming!

I didn't bother using the front door. I just jumped over the fence.

"So, that's why you ran away Angel. You're the girl." Snow said with venom in her voice.

My friend pushed Deidara off of her and stood up.

"S…Snow…I swear…it…we..were just.."

"Why do you care Snow? We're not dating anymore." Deidara said.

Snow growled.

"I care because my own friend is flirting with my ex!"

Poor Angel's face was getting whiter by the second.

"Hey, hey, hey break it up." I go and extend my arms out between Deidara and Snow.

"Where did you come from Alex, hm?" Deidara looked confused and puzzled.

"Fluffy, I think_"

"Don't call me Fluffy!" Snow screamed.

"Sorry, I mean Snow, I think you should just calm down and let Angel explain."

After taking a few deep breaths, she nodded her head.

"Go ahead Angel."

"You see….Deidara just wanted to hang out so I came. While we were talking, he suddenly started tickling me."

"Yeah what did you think we were doing, hm?"

Snow slightly turned scarlet.

"Nothing…"

"See? A big misunderstanding. Now let's all go to our own homes and get some sleep."

Angel quickly said goodnight to Deidara and Snow and left with me.

"I don't know how to thank you." She hugged me when we were safely in our home.

"Get me a date with Itachi." I joke.

But I really wanted to see that ebony hottie again.

….

**Snow and Antoinette's home.**

**Antoinette's pov.**

I was chatting with one of my friends on Facebook when I saw a new friend request.

"Eeeeh!" I squeal.

It was Sasori. Without a second thought, I accepted him.

I cheered again when I saw he was online. I said goodbye to my friend and opened up another chat bax.

Hello.

I pressed enter, hoping for a reply.

When ten minutes passed, I heard the magical beep.

Good evening.

Thank you for adding me.

Can this get any better?

No problem. I'm surprised you added me.

Who wouldn't add you?

What are you up to?

_Beep_

Talking to you

_Click_

#giggle#

Nothing new after that. We just chatted about our views on art. But like all good convos, he began his farewell.

I wish I could talk to you longer…..

_Click_

Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?

_Beep_

Yes, maybe

_Click_

Good Night Sasori

_Beep_

Sleep well Antoi

He signed off.

I laughed happily to myself and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

…..

Kisame really didn't want her to leave but all good dates had to end.

He watched with admiration as Missy got out of the cab.

"I had a wonderful time Kisame, I hope to see you again." She said softly.

"We will."

Missy hesitated before leaning in and kissing the blue man's cheek.

Kisame felt bolts of excitement flutter in him.

"Goodnight." She whispered and disappeared behind the house gates.

Kisame held his cheek and stared at the large Mansion as the cab drove off.

_"Sweet dreams….my little mermaid."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel.**

My throat. It hurts like heck. Dang.

I get out of bed.

Last night was crazy. Snow probably hates my guts now.

Oh no. I can't stand properly. I feel like I've taken Heroin.

I haven't!

I sit down.

"Hey Angel, it's almost eleven, get up," Bridgette says as she comes in my room, "I made cereal."

Her happy glow fades away when she sees me.

"Don't tell me you have the sniffles."

I sadly nod.

"I have fulfils."

"Poor poor soul. Let Bridgette take care of you."

Ali knocks on my open door.

"Angel, what's up?"

"Flu." I lie down.

"Let me bring you your breakfast. We've all eaten anyway."

Bridgette leaves.

For no reason, Ali sticks his tongue out at me. I do the same. Then he leaves.

As I wait for Bridgette to bring my breakfast, I remember last night. I feel so bad for hurting Snow like that. Maybe I should bring them back together….

"Lucky Charms for the pretty lady." Bridgette returns and puts a bowl of cereal in my lap.

"You're too kind." I rub her shoulder.

"I know."

"Angel! Brace yourself! Snow's here to see you!" Jenny yelled from outside of my room.

Oh Kami.

"I'll protect you." Bridgette hugs me.

"It's not like she's a physco Bridge. I'll be ok."

Even if I'm nearly wetting myself.

Snow arrives. Her eyes are wide and she's smiling. Gulp.

"Good morning Angel, how are you?" she closes the door and makes her way towards my bed.

"Fine. But I think I've got the fulfils."

"The what?"

"The flu."

She nods and sits extremely close to me.

"I stayed up all night thinking about you, me and Deidara. Why should we let a guy ruin our blossoming friendship?"

"Exactly." I tried to scoot away but her arm closed around my neck.

"Deidara is a young man, he needs to explore his choices. Who knows who he'll date next."

"Yeah_hey why don't I tell you a funny story_"

"But! Who, who shall be his next choice?"

She squeezed my neck.

"Maybe it's someone we don't know, maybe it's Bridgette, it could even be me later on," she giggles, "or…maybe…..it's you." She hisses the last part.

Could someone save my sorry arse now!

"Deidara seems _very _interested in you Angel. But…..Zetsu likes you too doesn't he."

Her arm had me in a headlock.

"N..no..maybe It's just a misunderstanding."

"I don't misunderstand."

Bridgette, you said you'd save me so….WHERE ARE YOU?

"….what am I doing? How could I judge someone so sweet and innocent like you?"

She removes her arm.

"I mean, if you were really my friend, you'd help me out, right?" her violet eyes bore into mine.

I move my head up and down.

"O..of course."

"Aw Angel," she hugs me, "I'm so sorry you're sick. Call me if you need me."

She skips out of my room.

"Toodle."

When her footsteps faded away, I slammed my head against the pillow.

May all men sink to the underworld. They make crushes sooooooooooooooooo complicated.

….

**1 hour later**

"!" Tobi threw himself on me right when he entered the room.

"Tobi, don't frighten the poor lass." Zetsu softly spoke.

Bridgette told the whole world that I was sick so Tobi and Zetsu came over for a visit.

"Tobi, could you please get off?"

"Tobi wishes he was sick instead." He says loudly while nuzzling my neck.

Aww that's so nice Tobi. Now get off of me!

"Angel," Zetsu pulls Tobi away, "do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

"Thanks but no thanks Zetsu, I'll be fine."

He suddenly touches my forehead.

"You don't have a fever but you are a bit warm."

I know why.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. Zetsu and I take a look and see Ali.

"Angel, who is he?"

"That's my cousin. Ali, these are my friends Zetsu and Tobi. They're my neighbors too."

"Hi Ali, you have a girl's name." Tobi blurted out.

My cousin grinned, even though I could tell he was ticked.

"Ali is a very honorable and common Persian name for boys Tobi." I tell him.

"Tobi likes Ali."

It was very amusing to see Ali trying to push Tobi away from his waist.

….

**Alex's pov.**

Angel always has to suffer doesn't she? If only she didn't have to get sick now.

The house was getting too crowded so I decided to visit the ol park.

I kept on passing the volleyball to myself since the park was deserted. I called my cousin but he was on his honeymoon. So it's just me and me.

I was throwing the ball up in the air when someone caught my eye. I let the ball hit the ground and made my way towards the bench down the hill.

Itachi sat there with a bottle of water besides him and a book was in his face. This is the perfect opportunity for me to finally talk to him. I took a deep breath before making my move.

"Greetings Itachi." I say.

He looked at me from behind his book.

"Hello….Alex was it?"

"You've got it." I sat next to him.

He put his book down.

"What brings you here?" I ask.

"I needed some peace. That house can be hectic at times."

"I totally agree. It's the same at Angel's place at the moment."

"Yes, Zetsu did say something about her being sick…is she ok?"

"It's just a flu."

He nodded and stared forward into the green paradise.

Even if he wouldn't talk to me at all, I wouldn't mind. Just being with him makes my stomach do back flips.

"When we first arrived here, Angel's friend, Bridgette, called me a sex god."

Bridgette called him that!

"No kidding." I say between laughs.

He shook his head.

"She was ogling me from the window. Angel saw me first and then told Bridgette."

"_I hate to break it to ya pal, but you seem pretty godly to me."_

"It was nice talking to you Alex," Itachi stood up, "but I must go now."

And right when it was getting good.

"That's too bad but it was nice talking to ya too."

He nodded at me before walking away. I stared after him like a lovesick teenager.

I suddenly pictured us in a medieval setting. Me in one of those fancy dresses and him in a peasant's outfit. I was calling out his name in the rain, begging him to come back. Wooooww! I am so weird.

"If you want," Itachi's voice stopped my day dream, "you could accompany me."

My fantasy came true! Except there was no rain and we're in the modern ages.

"Why thank you Itachi."

I run up to him and we walk home side by side.

…..

**The house.**

**Angel.**

"Ahhh. Now my ear hurts."

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Jenny asks me.

"Doctors are scary."

"You're scared of doctors Ang?" Zetsu seemed amused by my fear.

"Isn't it obvious?" I rub my ear.

"Angel is scared of everything." Ali remarks.

I glare at him.

"Tell you what, if Zetsu and I tag along, will you agree?" Tobi suggested.

On one hand, it wouldn't be bad for Zetsu to be there but on the other…..I'm going to faint.

"Fine." I give in.

"We're off." Tobi was the first one out of the house and in the car.

…

**Snow and Antoinette's place.**

**Antointette's pov.**

"What did you do?" I asked Snow.

"Nothing…"

I close my psychology book.

"Spill."

Snow's eye had an evil glint.

"I went to visit poor Angel who has the flu."

"Noooo, you did something, didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Snow."

"I sort of threatened Angel about Dei dei."

I knew it.

"Snow," I rest my hand on her shoulder, "I understand that you're not taking this break up easily but Deidara's moved on. You should too."

I so can be a psychiatrist.

"If I find the girl who stole his heart, I'll rest." She declared.

I sighed and went back to my book.

…..

**Alex's pov.**

Itachi and I didn't talk until we got home. But it doesn't matter. Being with him is more than enough.

"I'm sorry for bugging you." I say.

"You didn't. In fact, I'm glad you appeared."

My cheeks burned.

"Alex…."

"Mhm?" I gaze at him.

"…."

"Earth to Itachi?" I wave my hand in front of his face.

He blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"Sorry. I went to dreamland for a moment." He slightly, SLIGHTLY smiled.

"It's alright. What did you want to tell me?"

"Are you…..are you interested in fish?"

"Fish?" now it was my turn to be lost.

"Fish. In aquariums. Do you like aquariums?"

"They're alright. Kind of dull but I wouldn't mind seeing one."

"Alex, do you want to go….on a date with me?"

His sentence replayed in my mind.

HE ASKED ME OUT!

"A….a date?"

"You know what a date is right?"

"Duh."

Who knew Itachi was the shy type.

"Itachi." I said seriously.

"Hn."

"…I accept." I grin like a dork.

"Then…is tomorrow ok?"

"Tomorrow is great."

He let out a small laugh and then held my hand.

"See you then."

Slowly letting my hand go, he went into his house.

What I did next? I did the chicken dance, squealed like a fan girl and thanked God for my life.

"_Boooyaaaa!"_

**(Thank you my kind reviewers for the feedback. Happy Valentine's day! I also want to let you know about my cat, Mink. She's my avatar. Yesterday, she died. :,( mom and I loved her so much. May she RIP.) **


	12. Chapter 12

**(Sorry for the wait. Need inspiration at times. Thanks for sticking with the story guys :D )**

**The doctor's office.**

**Jenny's pov.**

Angel's face is whiter than vanilla pudding. I had no idea she was _this _scared of doctors.

We sat in the waiting room after I signed her up. Tobi waved at all of the little kids there. Which was funny because they started crying and held on to their mommies.

I'm guessing this place is for children because the white walls are covered with framed pictures of rubber ducks, finger paintings, and stuffed animals.

I checked on Angel for a moment and saw an interesting sight. While she was reading a magazine, Zetsu was staring at her like she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. I think Angel's in a love triangle. Zetsu's eyes suddenly shifted to me and his cheeks turned pink. Awww. He mouthed "sorry" and began reading a newspaper.

"Angel." The nurse called her name.

Gulping, she stood up and went to the other side.

"D….do you want me to accompany you?" Zetsu stopped her.

Someone please get a camera and put these two in a sappy movie.

**Angel.**

He wants to join me in this torture?

"Um….no thanks Zetsu, I'll be fine. Jenny, you come with me instead."

She nodded and got out of her chair.

Please let this be over with fast.

…

**Akatsuki household. **

**Normal pov.**

Alone in his bed, Hidan dreamt of a sweet dream. A rather….detailed dream to be exact.

**Hidan's dream.**

_He entered his bedroom after a rough day and saw a big change. The lights were dimmed and white lanterns hung from the ceiling. _

_"What the?" he closed the door behind him._

_Was this his room? This rather romantic setting was his? It couldn't be._

_"Hidan…" someone breathed seductively._

_Stunned, the white haired man turned around. His mouth fell open. On his bed, was the most exotic girl he had ever seen. She was dressed in skimpy lingerie. The dark lacy green bra pushed her cleavage out and her matching bikini panties….gave Hidan "feelings."_

_"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He couldn't talk. _

_Was all this real? _

_"Come here." She motioned him over with her index finger, running her tongue over it. _

_Real or not, he was taking the deal._

_Like a puppy finding its master, Hidan walked towards his bed and kept his gaze on the woman's light green eyes. _

_God she was gorgeous. It was as if a Greek goddess was on his bed. _

_Hidan toyed with a strand of her long, wavy black hair and curiously poked her bronze skin with his other hand._

_The girl giggled and scooted closer to him._

_"Have me Hidan." Her petite hands went to the collar of his shirt. Hidan was shirtless in a wink._

_"Now this is what I'm talking about." He thought excitedly._

_The mysterious woman breathed into his ear. _

_"You're ready."_

_"I so am." Hidan responded, under her spell._

_To his dismay, the woman got out of bed._

_"Kakuzu."_

_"Huh!" _

_She was gone. _

_"What the he##!" _

_The door of the closet on the right side of the room opened. Steam poured out and an outline of a man appeared. When the steam faded away, Hidan saw the scariest sight in his life._

_Kakuzu was nearly naked. The only thing he was wearing were a pair of pink speedos. His hair was open and pink lip gloss covered his lips._

_"Hey big boy." The older man batted his eyelashes at the frightened Hidan._

_"!"_

**End of dream.**

The twenty two year old awoke from his sleep while covered in cold sweat. He couldn't decide which was scarier. Watching _The Exorcism_ or this.

"That's it. Never watching an R rated film with Kuzu again."

He went to get a drink.

When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see Jay sitting on one of the stools.

"Hi. Sorry for barging in like this. The door was open and I figured that you guys don't mind having strangers in your house," she slid off the stool, "I'm jay. You must be Hidan. It's nice to meet you Mr. Hidan, I love making new friends."

"…ok…."

This was way too much for him.

"You alright Mr. Hidan? Your face is really white. I know! I'll make some tea."

The immature teen skipped to the stove.

Hidan looked outside from the window in the kitchen.

"It's still day time. Must have fallen asleep."

"Here you are. I hope you like it. My grandma says that tea is the best remedy for stress." Jay gave him a khaki colored cup.

"Thanks…"

He took a sip, ignoring the girl's icy blue eyes watching him.

_"Da##! She makes good tea."_

He drank the rest of it without stopping and put the cup on the counter.

"Not bad." He smirked.

"I do try." Jay hid her face behind her long black bangs.

**Jay's pov.**

Huzzah! He's pleased. Score one for Jay.

You all must think I'm a nut job for sneaking into people's homes. But I do what I do because I'm Jay.

"I guess….I better go now." I said, even though I really didn't want to.

"K. Bye."

Hidan ran upstairs.

Darn. I think I moved too fast. Again. Out of all the people I've met, eighty percent of them showed this reaction.

"Poopy." I mutter and leave, making sure I close the door behind me.

…..

**The girls' house.**

Bridgette cried as she watched the ending of _Titanic. _Oh how she loved romances.

"Bridge, Bridgy." Max tried to snap her out of the movie.

The blonde didn't budge.

"Bridgette, hello?"

**Max**

Why do girls cry over stupid movies? This movie isn't even romantic; it's explaining a historic sea disaster. The director put a couple in there to make it more interesting.

"Bridgette!"

I think I'm talking to the wall. Hi wall.

In need of attention, I go over to the CD player and turn it off. The TV screen turned black.

"Max! I was watching that." Bridgette threw her slipper at me.

The smelly shoe hit my beloved hair.

"Hey! I spent an hour fixing my beauty up." I straighten the spikes that had been squished by her doom slipper.

"I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up…I'm bored."

_Smack!_

Another slipper hit me in the face.

"We're home." Jenny said, entering the living room with Angel and two other guys.

Two guys! No, no, no. No boys allowed. Except for me and Ali.

"Angel, darling," I say in a horrible Cruela De Vil (sp?) accent, "how are you feeling?"

"Peachy." She snapped.

"Angel-chan got a needle poked in her hiney." The boy with short black hair said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tobi."

Sounds like a dog's name.

"Angel, go rest. I'll escort Tobi and…" I didn't know the other guy's name.

"Zetsu."

"Yes. I'll kick_ I mean lead Zetsu and Tobi out of here."

Angel said goodbye and thanked the two men for coming with her.

They went with her to the doctor!

"See ya dudes." Jenny says.

The girls went upstairs.

Now to get rid of Zetsu and Tobi.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for being here for Angel but I sadly must_"

"Bridgete-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Tobi didn't even let me finish.

He dashed towards Bridge and jumped on her.

"Hey, hey no glomping."

"Tobi, I missed you my little gumball." Bridgette rubbed her cheek against his head.

"I missed you too."

Is this girl _trying _to blow my top?

Zetsu starts walking to the stairs.

"And where are you going?" I demanded.

Mr. Green stepped away obviously scared.

"The men's room."

"Like I'd fall for that."

"Max, stop threatening my friends. Zetsu, Tobi, ignore him." Bridgette said.

How am I going to get them out of here?

The perfect idea suddenly appeared in my mind.

Muahahahahaha!

I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. Opening one of my drawers, I pulled out a cigarette lighter and then stood on my bed. I held the lighter near the Smoke Alarm. When I blew the flames into the detector, a beeping sound filled the area.

"Call the fire fighters, save the women and children first! Abandon house!" Bridgette barged into my room with a look of panic.

My mission was complete when I heard Zetsu and Tobi leave downstairs. I fell on my bed and began laughing.

"You all got poned!"

Barbie blinked and cocked her head to the side. So blondes are dumb. **(I hope no one is offended by this.)**

She finally got the story and started to shake.

"Bridge, you ok?" I sit up.

"…Max…..Max…Maaaaaaaaaaaaax!"

My eyes widened as I watched Bridgette grab my baseball bat and jump on me.

Never mess with women.

….**. **

**Alex's pov.**

"What's this guy Itachi like?" my cousin asked me as we sat in his rather small living room.

It had been two weeks after his marriage and he had just returned from his honeymoon. Candy, his new wife, was on a shopping spree so he decided to call me over.

"He's cool. Much calmer than the others. His friend Kisame is awesome."

"Did you just say Kisame?" Greg scooted next to me on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"We went to college together!"

"Are you fudging serious?"

"Unless I'm high, yes I am."

I started to grin.

"Game date. Tomorrow night. His place."

Kisame would be delirious to see his college buddy again.

"You got it."

Greg and I shook hands.

…..

**Normal pov.**

Bridgette put the bat down and left a beaten up Max gasping for breath. The wounds weren't serious but his face would be white and black for a while.

"I'll be like Zetsu now." He moped.

Angel passed by and noticed the injured man.

"Bridgette?" she knew her friend too well. No one else she hung around with had this much strength.

Max nodded.

"Something tells me that Bridgette isn't normal."

"You just found out?" Angel chuckled.

"I'm not normal. I'm abnormal and I'm proud of it." The British shouted from somewhere unknown.

"She can say that again."

Max fainted.

Angel giggled.

"Boys are so funny."

…..

**The next day.**

Tomorrow arrived quickly, especially for a certain brunette. Today was finally the day. Alex would be having a date with the famous Itachi.

She waited anxiously for him in front of the huge gates. He was going to be here any second. She kept on fiddling with her red skirt to keep her mind off of worries.

Bridgette forced Alex to wear a skirt to her date. "Men love a good mini." The blonde had told her.

The thought of Itachi staring at her legs gave her shivers.

"Hey." A deep and intoxicating voice startled the teen.

Alex spun around, causing her skirt to twirl.

"Hi Itachi.."

In her eyes, he looked amazing in skinny jeans and a black t shirt. His red jacket even matched with her red mini.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No."

**Alex's pov.**

What's gotten into you Alex? You're the girl who doesn't take no for an answer. You're not a wall flower; you're a flower that's bloomed. Oh that sounded bad.

Itachi bought our tickets and we went inside.

For a Friday, it was pretty deserted. I expected it to be filled with noisy kids and shouting parents.

It was as if destiny arranged everything and made sure this occasion would go well.

"Do you want to go see the dolphins?" Itachi suggested.

"Dolphins sound great."

He shot me my favorite small smirk and took my hand. My heart is having a fiesta.

…

**Angel.**

"!" we heard Bridgette scream from her "headquarters."

"Bridge?" Max and I ran to her room.

Her door was open so we went straight in.

"What's going on? Did you see the Grudge?" Max asked.

My silly friend sat on her chair in front of her laptop with her knees pulled up to her chest. She lifted a shaking finger to the screen of her PC.

"Who put the dark lord on my precious compy?"

Max fell down laughing while I stared at Barney who was doing a dance.

I mentally twitched.

"Not me."

"Don't even judge." Max breathed.

"I won't rest until I find the imposter!" she declared, raising her index finger up.

Jenny's loud giggles downstairs were the answer.

"Rawr!"

Blonde barged out of her bedroom with claws outstretched. Seconds later, Jenny begins to yell.

"Call the police! We have a maniac in the house!"

"I'll run away! No one can stop me!" Bridgette shouted.

Max and I sighed.

"You put up with this everyday don't you?" he says

I nod.

"Yep."


	13. Chapter 13

** Aha! Here it is :) The site finally let me post this chapter! Zomg! I nearing a hundred reviews. Here's a special glomp for you all. #glomps# mersiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! P.S., I might ending ruin everyone's first kiss! Hahahahaha!  
**

**Normal pov.**

Six days later, Angel was in tip top shape once more. And a white haired girl had the perfect celebration for it.

Snow dashed to the girls' place like a wave of fresh air. Her hail colored hair flew around her. Anyone who would see her from a distance would think she was a wolf.

The door was open for a strange reason so she invited herself in.

"Get down here and see what I've gotten!"

She waved a small square shaped case in the air.

"What? What? Tell me." Bridgette got there first.

"Feast your eyes on Just Dance 2."

The sound of the game attracted Angel's attention. She came into the living room.

"That's awesome Snow. I love that game."

"Who doesn't?"

Antoinette arrived shortly after her hyper friend.

"Guess she told you."

"You bet she did." Bridgette snatched the CD case away from Snow and went to turn on the Wii.

The other three girls joined her and picked up their remotes.

"Let's play before it gets crowded." Snow said.

"I'm picking first. And whoever doesn't like that can kiss my cute bunny, Bongo's, a##." Bridgette joked.

"I don't want to get rabies thank you very much." Antoinette answered.

Bridgette shot her a fake hurt expression before turning to the screen to select her song.

She chose _When I grow up _by the Pussycat Dolls.

"Watch as I show off my skills of coolness on you." Snow took position.

"In your dreams Snowy." Bridgette mocked.

"Don't call me that!"

It was now a few minutes into the song and Bridgette and Snow were neck to neck. Angel and Antoinette, on the other hand, needed some work.

"Can we stop? My legs are about to fall off." The red head said breathlessly.

"So? Sasori can attach them on for you." Snow winked.

Antoinette blushed.

"I win! In your face bishies!" Bridgette shook her butt around as the game showed player 1 as the winner.

"You cheated!" Snow declared.

"How can you cheat on a game like this?" wondered Antoinette who was sitting down now.

"She knows people." The white haired teen exaggerated.

"Rematch!" Angel announced.

**After 12 rounds…**

Antoinette literally was falling and Snow continued to play from the chair. Angel and Bridgette, on the other hand, weren't giving up any time soon.

"I use to be so good at this." Angel mentally scowled at the TV screen that was showing P1 as the winner.

"I have skillz of awesomeness." Bridgette bragged.

"Don't you two ever get tired?" Antoinette asked from behind her book.

_"Does she ever put that thing down?" wondered Snow._

"Nooo! Don't hurt me!" Tobi's voice suddenly went through the girls' ears.

"I'm coming my pumpkin!"

The others followed Bridgette to the scene of the crime. It took place between the two houses.

"You snot nosed brat, what right do you have to just poke your head in our business?"

A very tall girl held poor Tobi by the collar and was snarling in his face.

"Please don't harm Tobi." He was on the verge of tears.

"Let him go you giant light pole!" Bridgette said.

Antoinette mentally slapped herself at Bridgette's poor threats.

"And who are you?" The girl shoved him aside and stalked towards the blonde.

"Bridgette the second."

Compared to the British, this woman's height reached for the skies.

"First off, I'm not a light pole, my name's Maria Sara. Second, your friend over here's too curious. He was snooping around our moving van."

Angel's eyes lightened up at the mention of a moving van.

"You're moving in?"

"Yes, along with_"

"Babe, I need help with the bed," a guy with white hair poked his head out from behind the van, "oh, hello."

"My boyfriend Kakashi."

"Welcome to the kal da sac." Snow beamed.

The girls said their names one by one.

Kakashi walked up to Maria.

"It's very nice to meet you ladies. Now, if you all don't mind," he wrapped an arm around her waist, "we have "business" to take care of."

"Kakashi!" Maria Sara pushed him away.

"What? It's not like I said s_"

She elbowed his ribcage.

"Zip it."

Obviously, the girls caught the man's drift. An awkward silence fell over them.

"Riiiight….let's go make smoothies girls." Bridgette came to their rescue.

"Yes, I agree. It was very nice to meet you." Antoinette bowed before following Bridgette.

"Welcome again, bye." Snow skipped off.

"See you later." Angel waved.

Alone at last, Kakashi ran his hand smoothly over Maria Sara's hip as they went behind the van to get the rest of their stuff out.

"Now, where were we?" he said while pressing her against the wall of the van.

Maria giggled and draped her arms across his shoulders and kissed him.

A minute in their make out session, Kakuzu walked out of the house and caught the two lovers.

_"Young couples these days."_

He cleared his throat loudly.

Maria Sara pulled away and stared wide eyed at the old man.

"Do you mind not playing tonsil hockey in front of MY house."

Kakashi released his girlfriend.

"Sorry, last time I checked it was a free country."

Kakuzu sighed. One thing he hated was arguing with air heads.

"Sir, I don't have time to bicker. Just empty your van and get a room."

"Whatever."

Kakashi got into the truck and parked it in front of their new home.

"Like I said, young couples these days."

….

**Local Water park.**

**Alex.**

"I'm soaked." I laughed as Itachi and I left the Dolphins' show.

"Me too." He took off his jacket, revealing his toned arms.

I mentally drooled at his godliness. Darn, Bridgette wasn't kidding when she called him a sex god. I gotta stop saying that!

He caught my gaze and smirked, raising an eyebrow. I looked away, my face burning.

"Naughty girl."

Now my cheeks are red. Does he have to have a _perfect _mouth too?

"Shall we get a drink?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

My mouth felt salty and dry. A drink was just what I needed.

"Be right back."

Itachi jogged over to the snack stand while I waited.

I still can't believe that I'm on a date with my crush. All this is too good to be true. Most of the time, it takes a girl and a boy who like each other months, or even years, to go out. Even the talking part takes long.

"Hope you like lemon."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the tall plastic cup that overflowed with yellow icy goodness.

"Thank you kind sir."

Se_ I mean love god chuckled and sipped his cherry icy.

We watched the people around us talk and giggle. After the Dolphin show, the park became more crowded. I didn't mind though. Love noisy places.

"So, Alex, why are you living with Angel?" Itachi asked.

"Long story." I finished my cup and threw it in the closet trash can.

"I'd like to hear it."

I lick the extra lemon icy around my mouth before I begin my tale.

…..

**Girls' house.**

**Normal pov.**

Ali and Max stood in front of Bongo's house. The twenty one year old rubbed the back of his head nervously as he stared at the rabbit that was obviously….amorous.

"What should we do?" Ali wondered.

"I don't know! He was normal this morning. I just noticed."

The male hare rubbed himself against Max's leg.

"No! Not me."

Bongo trapped Max's foot, keeping him put.

"Holy sh##! I'm being raped by a rabbit! Do something Ali!"

Angel's cousin, disgusted with the bunny's attitude, gently kicked him aside. Bongo hopped into his little home.

"Thank you Ali."

Max bowed to the twenty eight year old while Ali stared at him like he was from the maniac house.

"Divoonast."

…..

**Alex.**

"And that's that." I finished the story right when Itachi finished his icy.

"Ah. I must say though, randomly choosing to live with someone that you just met seems bizarre."

"I do bizarre things." I placed my hands on my waist and shot him a cute smile.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"You're cute."

Cupid shot an arrow in my arse. Mentally.

"It's getting late," he checked out his watch, "we should go back."

"Darn."

Itachi noticed my disappointed and held my chin in his hand.

"We can see _Due date _tomorrow evening."

He's asking me out again!

"I'm so there."

Happy as an oyster with a pearl, I leave the water park with Itachi's hand in mine.

….

**Normal pov.**

"He's in heat?" Bridgette asked puzzled.

Max whimpered.

"He tried to do that do."

"Yuck!" Snow stuck a finger in her mouth, pretending to gag.

"Poor baby."

"Yeeeeesss, poor, poor Bongo." Max retorted with deep sarcasm.

"If we leave him alone, he'll get out of it." Antoinette said.

"No! We must find him a bride ASAP!" Bridgette shouted with determination.

"Just telling you, I'm not going to babysit his kids." Angel stated.

"Sup?" Jenny walked into the living room after hearing the buzz.

"Bongo's getting married!" Snow cheered.

"Smashing." Jenny slightly scowled.

"Doh don't let annoyance fill your platinum eyes Jen Jen," Bridgette cooed and squeezed the girl's cheeks, "Bongo won't over do it."

"I hope so."

"Hey Max! I forgot to tell you, we have new neighbors." Said Angel.

"Who?"

"They're a couple."

"A horny one." Antoinette mumbled.

"Dang, those types of couples can be bothersome." Max replied while he glared at the rabbit who stared at him with lust filled eyes.

"At first they are but as they spend more time together, the passion will melt." Bridgette scooped up Bongo in her arms and nuzzled his nose.

"Ditto." Angel agreed.

In the flood of conversation, a gentle knock was heard.

"Coming." The seventeen year old blackette opened the door.

A tall woman stood before her.

"Excuse me, are you one of Pein's friends?" her voice was smooth and velvety.

"Yes. But my pal, Jenny, is closer with him, hold on a moment please," Angel turned her head away, "Jen, you have a visitor."

"Who?" she commented while pacing over to Angel.

"Hello." Greeted the woman.

"Hi." Jenny raised an eyebrow. She had no clue who this lady was.

"I am Konan. I live next door."

_"So this is the girl Pein talked about." _Jenny studied the blue haired female.

"What can we do for you?" Angel asked.

"Tobi, I don't know if you know him, made some cookies and begged me to bring some for you guys."

She handed Jenny a straw basket that had about a dozen peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies toppled over each other on a blue cloth.

"They smell great." Angel's mouth watered at the freshly baked treats.

"Thank you so much." Jenny gazed at the sweets with desire.

"You're welcome."

Max's attention diverted to Konan.

**Max's pov.**

Holy cow! Somebody pinch me! I think I must be dreaming.

The most exotic woman I've ever seen in my ENTIRE life is talking to Angel and Jenny. Oh God just look at her. Who else has deep orange eyes that remind you of a seductive feline? Or a body that conquers Jennifer Lopez and Shakira combined? And that hair, the hair! I love unique colors.

I have to pinch myself. This has to be a dream.

"Ow."

"You ain't dreaming kiddo." Bridgette said smugly.

Crud she caught me.

"Whatcha starin' at Maxie?" Snow wiggled her eyebrows.

"N…nothing. I….I saw a pigeon."

"Suuuuree." Antoinette began to torture me too.

"Shaddup." I hiss.

"I hear wedding bells." Snow sighed.

"Zip it Fluffy."

The white wondered shot me daggers. Ha! I've discovered her weakness.

"Don't just stand here, go talk to her." Antoinette shoved me towards the others.

"No touchy," I get in a karate pose, "…..I shall go like a real gentlemen."

**Normal pov.**

Max zoomed towards Konan and pushed Jenny and Angel to the side. The seventeen year old held on to the cookie basket as if her life depended on it.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii, how are you today? My name is Maxwell but people call me Max. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Konan stared at the strange man. Jenny and Angel snickered.

"Someone's gotta crush." The red head whispered.

The blackette nodded.

"I'm Konan. Pleased to meet you as well."

"The pleasure is mine." Max swiftly took the woman's hand and kissed it.

"Sap!" Snow shouted.

"I do hope that our paths cross again." He said with elegance.

"I'm sure they will. Pein has told me a lot of positive things about all of you."

"Aw shucks." Bridgette spoke.

"I must be going now. I left Tobi alone in the kitchen to watch over some lemon pie I made. I don't want to take a risk." Konan giggled a little.

"Let me escort you m'lady." Max bowed and offered the maiden his arm.

"Why not?" the bluenette linked her arm with his.

"Bye! Have a nice honey moon." Snow waved at the "couple."

"Snow." Antoinette hissed.

Konan and Max left. As the door closed, Angel began to laugh.

"He so likes her."

"Let me escort you m'lady." Bridgette started to imitate Max's voice.

"Why not? And along the way, let's get a plane to Tahiti." Snow copied Konan.

Jenny cackled with the others.

"Men always get dates easier." Antoinette pouted.

"True." Angel nodded.

…

"I really liked our date Itachi." Alex slowly removed her hand from his.

"I did too…"

They didn't want to part. Things were starting to get good. On the way home, Itachi had tried countless times to wrap and arm around Alex. But he couldn't; he didn't want her to think he was like other boys.

Alex just wanted to kiss the guy. His thin lips looked so inviting and whenever he would lean in to whisper something in her ear, she would smell his intoxicating minty breath. But _she _didn't want him to think she just wanted him.

This moment, however, felt right for both of them.

Itachi coaxed her cheek with his thumb, drawing small circles around the bone. Alex's lips parted and her eyes became half open. Desires flooded through her. Curious about those black locks, Alex twirled her fingers in Itachi's hair.

_"It's so soft."_

"Alisha," he said breezily.

The twenty one year old lowered his head to rest his forehead against her own. Alex's fingers were now in his scalp. Neither of them were turning back.

_"Almost there." _Went in both of their minds.

Alex whimpered a bit when she felt his breath mix with hers. One more inch and_

"ALEX!"

The teenager jumped a mile away from Itachi. She looked behind her and saw her cousin.

"Greg."

For the first time in his adult years, Itachi felt like wetting his pants.

"I see you're having fun." Greg frowned at the two.

"N…no it's..uh….we were both sleepy."

_"Da##it Alisha!" _she mentally slapped herself for such a pathetic excuse.

"And you're planning to sleep with your mouths against each other." Greg cracked his fists.

"Greg, I'm warning you. I'm not afraid to fight."

The married man stood a foot away from Alex. They had a long stare down. Until Greg began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face! You seriously were about to piss yourself Alex." He held his stomach.

Alisha looked irritated. She was sure that Greg would tear Itachi apart. She should have known better that her cousin was a joker.

Alex stomped up to him. Greg stopped his giggle fest.

"Alisha?...heh, heh…you alright?"

_POW!_

Greg lay gasping on the ground, his abdomen in pain.

"See you later cousin." The fighter faked him a smile and skipped off, saying a quick goodbye to Itachi.

Both men were thinking the same thing: "what the he##?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I just realized that I sometimes forget other parts of the story. So, If I forget some characters, or head off topic, sorry about that. You all owe me big time! I'm posting the next chapter with SUPER slow internet. **

**Girls' house.**

_Ring ring._

The telephone rang. Bridgette answered.

"Yellow?"

_"Hi! It's me, Jay." _

Bridgette was clueless for a moment. She had forgotten about the gang's new mate.

"Oh yeah! Hello poppy."

_"You're Bridgette right? If so, would you mind giving the phone to Angel?"_

"Sure," she moved the phone away, "Ang, Jay wants to talk to you."

Blackette entered the living room with a bowl of chips in hand. The blonde skipped up to her and gave her the phone.

"Yo." Angel greeted.

_"Hello! How are you doing?"_

"Fine, how are you?"

_"She's nuts as usual." _Kila's voice was heard in the background.

_"Shaddup! Anyways, Angel, I know that we haven't known each other for long but I'd be really happy if you and the girls came to my annual pajama party tonight."_

"A pajama party? I thought only schools had those things. Elementary schools."

_"I'm awesome like that! So, will you come?"_

Angel pondered a moment. There was nothing wrong with Jay so far but Angel wasn't the type to jump into things too quickly. She was raised like that.

But since their houses were close, she could always leave with one of the girls if things went hay wire.

"I'd love to. I'll tell the others."

_"No need, I sent Kila over."_

The bell rang.

"I'll get it, thanks again Jay, I'll hopefully see you tonight."

_"Cheerio."_

Angel put the phone in place and opened the door. Kila had her hands in her pockets and a Kit Kat stuck out of the side of her mouth.

"Tell your friends to gather, I'm only gonna say this once."

Though she was a bit taken back by Kila's forward nature, Angel called everybody into the room.

"Jay's having a lame party tonight that's only for girls. So don't sneak any boys in. You're all invited. Make sure you wear your best pajamas," the light blue haired girl turned to leave when she stopped, "and if possible, bring some chocolate."

"Before you go, did you guys invite Snow and Antoinette?" Jenny asked.

Kila nodded, still not facing them.

"Jay's at their place. Gotta go, I have two more people to add."

She left.

"Jolly good! A nice party for us gals." Bridgette twirled and jumped.

"One little problem: all of my nightgowns are too simple." Alex admitted.

"I think I can fix that." Bridgette grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously as usual.

"Careful Alisha." Jenny warned.

The leader knew what was coming; she had experienced this before on her date with Pein.

"It's four at the moment, let's start fixing ourselves up at six. Meet me in my room then." Bridgette said.

**Alex.**

Darn. I better tell Kisame and Greg that I won't be able to hang with them long.

I put on my converses, not bothering to tie them, and ran next door.

The door was open so I went in. I passed Pein who was drinking a cup of what smelled like coffee.

"Hi Alex."

I nodded hello and headed for the game room.

When I got there, I saw Kisame and Greg on the couch.

"Hey you came." Kisame beamed.

I did a peace sign.

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I can't stay all night."

"I heard that girl inviting you guys over, it's fine. I didn't want you here anyway." Greg snickered.

I took off my right shoe and held it up.

"Don't make me hurt you again."

I smirked in success when my cousin cowered.

"What did you do to the poor man Alex?" Kisame asked with amusement.

"He interrupted me at the wrong time."

"Oh, so that explains why he was gasping for breath when he got here."

"Don't mess with her dude, she's a killer."

I roared playfully.

"Ahh, I'm terrified." Kisame pretended to shake.

I stuck my tongue out.

"So, why did you come here so early?"

"Since you severely injured me, I couldn't go home so I decided to come now."

"I thank you Alex, I'm really glad to see my buddy again." Kisame smiled.

"Hug me!" my whacko relative tackled him.

"Pile!" I shouted and jumped on them.

Boys are fun to play with at times.

…

"And what relation do you have with the girls?" Konan asked Max while they sat on a bench in her backyard.

"I met Angel's cousin on my flight here, we became friends and he let me stay."

"Ah."

Max returned the pretty woman home rather quickly. His shyness was rising and Konan's looks weren't helping. But she insisted for him to come in. Not wanting to be rude, he accepted her offer.

"What's your relation with these dudes?"

"I'm a close family friend of Pein. After college, he begged me to live with him. Months later, his other pals joined us."

"Isn't it uncomfortable living with a bunch of men?"

"I should be asking you that Maxie." Konan raised her eyebrow.

"I'm still adjusting to living with them," he motioned to the crib, "however, Ali's there so at least I can talk to him."

"About what? Your manly issues."

Max snorted while the bluenette giggled.

"You women have _much _more to chatter about than us."

….

**In town**

**Missy's pov.**

"You did great as usual Missy, see you next week." My uncle said as he left my private studio.

I turned down the lights and returned to my room which was next door.

Karaoke has gotten me far. My uncle, who owns the Karaoke house, records my voice and makes demos for the place. Mom and dad didn't like the idea at first but now they're glad I'm making a life for myself. Especially since I can pay for my own stuff now. Each demo gives me twenty dollars. So far, I have about two hundred bucks!

My cell phone rings. I pick it up and see an unknown number.

"Yes?"

_"It's meeeeeeeee." _I recognized the throaty voice.

"Kisame! I'm so glad to hear from you."

_"I've missed you too. So how's life?"_

"Great, you?"

_"Dull, cause you're not here."_

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.

"Perhaps I can fix that." I say suggestively.

_"Oh? How?"_

"I'm invited to a party tonight. It's for girls only but I can leave earlier and see you."

_"Don't tell me. It's Jay and Kila's party right?"_

"How did you know?"

_"They're my neighbors. I know some of the ladies that are going to be there."_

"That's perfect Kisame."

I lie on my stomach and cross my legs.

_"So, I'll see you before the party?" _I can hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Definitely."

_"Kisame, get off the ####ing phone!" _I hear another voice shout.

_"Sorry Missy, gotta go. See you later."_

"Bye."

I hung up and squealed into my bed covers.

….

**Girl's house.**

**Normal pov.**

"Eeeeh, I can't decide what to wear." Jenny pulled her hair as she witnessed the pile of nightgowns on her bed.

"Why don't you borrow a shirt from Pein?" Alex wiggled her eyebrows.

"Perv!" the redette smacked the tomboy on the head with a pillow.

"So it's no to these." Bridgette put away all of the pink fabrics.

"Jen, try this." Angel held up a forest green tank top with a pair of matching shorts.

"Not bad, I have some slippers that would match with these."

Jenny took the outfit and placed it on her desk.

"We're almost ready; all that's left is the hard part." Bridgette said.

"Makeup and hair." GroanedAlex.

"Let's get this over with." Jenny puffed out her chest and walked out of her room like a man.

…..

**Akatsuki household.**

"Guys, it's almost time. I can't wait." Whispered a very excited Hidan.

"Why are we whispering in our own house?" Asked Tobi.

"Cause we don't want Itachi or the others to find out our plan, hm."

Being the troublemakers they were, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi were planning a little peeking tonight. It was mostly Hidan's idea though, the others only agreed out of boredom.

"Tobi doesn't like this."

"Then stay home." The albino answered.

"But I'll be bored."

"Make up your mind already!" Deidara shouted.

"What are you up to?" Sasori suddenly appeared.

The three men jumped.

"My man, you're here."

The redhead frowned.

"I don't like where this is going Deidara."

After knowing his blonde friend for a while, Sasori could tell when Deidara had something troublesome in mind.

"Sissy boy, break the rules one night, join us." Hidan grinned.

"…no."

"Pleaaaaaseeee?" Deidara latched himself onto Sasori's waist.

"Get off!"

"I'll help you Dei!"

The immature man tackled the puppet collector as well. Both men trapped Sasori beneath them on the couch. Hidan stood where he was, watching the scene in amusement.

"Dude, you guys are gay."

They didn't hear his comment.

"Please help us Sasori, please." Tobi begged.

"Argh!" he groaned, "fine…"

"Yay!"

Tobi and Deidara released him.

"Just remember, Itachi, Pein and the other f##s can't know about this."

Sasori sighed.

_"I'm so screwed."_

…

**Girl's house.**

"Introducing, the hottest girls on the block." Bridgette announced to Max and Ali who sat in the living room.

Alex, Angel and Jenny prowled down the stairs dressed in fluffy robes.

"Bonjour." Alex waved her hand around.

**Angel.**

This feels really uncomfortable. We're putting a fashion show for two older guys. Even thinking about it feels wrong.

But we had no choice; Bridge _demanded_ a small performance before leaving for Jay's. At least our robes are long.

"Oh my God! I love you!" Max started acting like a fan.

Ali snorted.

"Doostat hoshar nistan a." he told me.

"Midunam." I scoffed.

"No languages that can't be understood allowed." Said Bridgette.

"My bad."

"Enough of the paparazzi, let's head to our party." Alex pointed to the door and ran.

We followed her.

…

**Jay's house.**

**Normal pov.**

White and pink decorations hung here and there. The kitchen, which was connected to the living room, had drinks and food covering its entire counter. A flat screen TV attached to the wall played music videos.

Antoinette and Snow, who were already there, stood in a corner of the room.

"The pink is scaring me." The white haired girl pressed her hands to her head and crouched down.

"Snow, stop it. One night of pastel colors won't kill ya."

Said sixteen year old didn't move. Antoinette mentally twitched. This was going to be hard to do.

….

"It's one of those never ending parties, I can tell by the loud music." Jenny stated as Angel rang the doorbell.

"That's even better!" Bridgette cheered.

Jay opened the door.

"Guys! Welcome! I'm so glad you could make it. If all of you don't know who I am, my name is Jay and I'm your party host."

The girls went in.

"Wow Jay, you really went through a lot of trouble." Said Angel while she stared at the decorations.

"I love parties Ang, so it's not trouble for me."

"But, there isn't much people." Alex's eyes scanned the rather deserted living room.

"I only invited like nine people."

"Angel!" Snow shouted happily, making her way across the area with Antoinette.

The blackette looked to her right and smiled.

"Hi."

"What's cracka laking Snow?" Jenny asked.

"Partying!"

"She's only been here for half an hour and she's already party drunk." Antoinette sighed.

"We shall all be tipsy by the end of this celebration." Declared Bridgette.

…..

**Outside of Jay's house.**

"Shhh, they might here us." Whispered Hidan.

"Ouch, Deidara, you stepped on my hand." Sasori hissed.

"Sorry man."

The four perverts were all cooped up in a tree in front of the sliding glass door. Everything was visible.

"Ok, I'll go first."

Hidan hung upside down from a branch and began spying.

"Anything yet, hm?"

"Naw, there's only twins, our neighbors and_" Hidan's face slightly whitened, "sh## Konan!"

"Our Konan?" Deidara panicked.

"I knew it, I'm going to be screwed." Mumbled Sasori.

"We have to be extra careful now, our a##es are cooked if she rats us out."

And so the snooping gets challenging.

…

**Inside.**

"Now that we're all here," Jay scanned the guests, "I have a special surprise for you."

"Whoop di do." Kila said sarcastically.

Jay didn't pay attention to her sister's weak spirit.

"You all know her and love her. She lives just around a corner and she works for free, it's Missy!"

_"That's Kisame's crush." _Alex thought excitedly.

The instrumental of _Careless whisper _by Wham! Began to play. The lights dimmed and small spotlights turned on. The guests clapped as they saw the blonde and black singer walk out from the hallway with a microphone in hand.

…

**Outside.**

"Isn't she lovely?" came a voice next to Sasori.

Scared out of his wits, Sasori fell down from the tree. Said puppeteer rubbed his back.

"What the ###k?" exclaimed Hidan.

"Kisame, how did you get here?" asked Deidara who hung upside down from one of the other branches.

"The backyard gate's open geniuses," He jerked his thumb towards the small ironed opening, "plus I also was visiting with her."

"That explains a lot." Said Tobi.

"Dude, before you sit back and watch your knighting gale toot, you _have _to promise not to let the others know about this."

"About what?"

Much to Hidan's dismay, Pein's voice hit him like a thunder bolt. After nearly pissing himself, the foul mouthed man turned around to face the consequences.

Zetsu, Pein, Itachi and Kakuzu faced the five trouble makers with stern faces.

"###k my luck."

"Aren't you ashamed of doing such a low life and nasty thing?" Itachi wondered coldly.

"It's sick." Added Kakuzu.

"Not to mention wrong." Zetsu softly finished.

"Well, do you have anything to say Hidan?" Pein questioned.

Before he could speak, Deidara came to the rescue.

"Come on man," he untangled his legs from the branch, "you know you're dying to know what the girls think of us. Let's use this as a way to know how we score here."

Each and every one of them knew this would end badly. However, they were men, and as men, they had curiosities.

The family of males hid behind the yard's offerings, getting their ears set for some girl gossip.


	15. Chapter 15

Konan sat cross legged on the soft carpet of Jay and Kila's living room. She had a small smile on her lips.

"I must admit, it's a bit awkward for me to be here. It's amusing how quickly you adapt to new company." Said the blue haired woman.

"That's how I roll." Replied Jay proudly.

"It's time for twenty questions."Announced Bridgette.

"I don't see why not_"

Jay was about to finish her sentence when Angel dashed up to her and rested her hands on her lap.

"If you really love your reputation, do not listen to Bridgette." She said in a low false dramatic voice.

The older girl blinked a few times.

"Fear not me lady, my requests shall be simple. For example," the mischievous beach blonde glanced at Killa, "what's your favorite kind of chocolate?"

"All kinds!" she shouted.

"Seems easy."

Jay moved Angel's hands.

"We're doomed." The ebony haired girl gasped.

"Dun, dun, duuun."Muttered Alex.

"Miss Konan," Bridgette spoke, "the first question belongs to you."

"Go ahead."

"Do you have any piercings? Not counting earrings?"

"I have one below my bottom lip and…here." The bluenette lifted up her shirt.

"Jesus! No need to flash us!" Kila shielded her eyes.

Konan shot her a funny look.

"My belly button. See?"

The girls "ooed."

"I want one of those." Whined Jenny.

"You're so lucky." Antoinette added.

The oldest female chuckled and pulled her shirt down.

**Outside…**

"Konan has a piercing?" Hidan asked Pein.

"Guess she never bothered to show it off, hm." Spoke Deidara.

"When's the real action gonna start?" Kisame thought out loud.

Itachi eyed his close friend. Bluey noticed this and scooted away.

"Sorry Itachi-san."

**Inside…**

"Alex, are you allergic to anchovies?"

Kila snorted at the Brit's lame question.

"No."

"My great aunt Martha died from one."

"Bridge, she was ninety five years old." Replied Angel.

"And she choked on an _anchovy_."

"Hello, we're still here." Missy finally said a word.

"A fish, an amphibian, it was so small. Why God, why?"

Bridgette broke down.

"Oh dear.." Konan stared at the sobbing British.

"Bridge." Angel sighed and hugged her.

The girls sat in silence and waited for Bridgette to stop her tears.

**Outside..**

"This is completely like watching a dumba## soap opera. Why doesn't one of them blurt out they're pregnant from that girl's boyfriend and make it _real _good." Grouched Hidan.

"I would never hurt Bridgette." Declared Tobi.

The men looked at him like he was Austin Powers.

"Oops…"

"Just keep waiting hm, we'll get there soon." The male blonde's blue orbs sparked.

….

Bridgette had stopped her crying and was currently munching on a _Crunch _bar with Kila.

"Jenny, would you ever strip tease?" Bridgette wiggled her eyebrows.

…..

"Wooooooooohp!Pein's getting' some tonight!" howled Hidan.

The orange head punched the buff man's chest.

"Shut the ###k up!"

The boys, except for Pein, waited excitedly for Jenny's answer.

….

"Never….ever."

For a brief moment, she could have sworn she heard some voices outside aww.

"Good choice, now, Missy. Is Kisame a smooth kisser?"

…

"You dirty dog."Hidan said smugly.

"W..what? We never kissed..I..I mean…she kissed me on the cheek but…uh…that's about it."

"Suuuuuuuure."Answered Tobi.

…..

"We've never kissed!" she began exaggerating and waving her arms around.

"Honestly?" Bridgette grinned wildly.

"…maybe just the cheek." A blush appeared on the singer's cheeks.

"Kisame and Missy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." sang Alex and Snow.

…..

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then a baby in a baby carriage." Finished Tobi.

Kisame slammed his head against the tree truck while the perverts laughed.

…..

"Antoinette, would you burn you Psychology books?"

The red head gasped.

"How dare you! I would never."

"I tried that once." Mumbled Snow.

A knock was heard.

"I'll get it." Jay got up and skipped away.

The girls didn't speak until they saw the next guest.

"Hi Maria." Angel said.

"Our new neighbor."Announced Jay.

Missy, Kila and Konan said hello.

"Nice to meet you all."

Maria Sara plopped onto the couch, causing her long T-shirt to rise up, revealing mini grey shorts.

"Let the game continue." Jay sat down.

"Girls, I think it's Bridgette's turn to be tortured." Alex murmured suggestively.

"Eep!" the Brit's eyes grew to the size of golf balls as the other women in the room surrounded her. Oh she was in for it.

"I agree, let's ask Bridgette some questions." Jenny smirked as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Spare thy soul!" The beach blonde fell onto her knees and held her hands out.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you….much." Angel teased.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have to leave this one. Need to go use the potty." Jay said and bounced up.

The girls waited for Jay to sprint up the stairs before grinning down at the quivering eighteen year old.

"Bridge, did you _really _call Itachi a sex god when you first met him?" Alex asked.

"How did you find out!?" Bridgette held her head.

She was in pure agony. Would Alex be mad at her for calling her crush such a perverted name? Only the brunette's response would tell.

…..

"Dear lord…" Itachi shook his head and cradled his head in his palm.

"I'd be honored if I were you man, un." Deidara tried to comfort Mr. Serious but it didn't do much good.

"He's right Itachi, it's not too bad." Kisame joined in.

"Yeah, remember the time when Konan called you a_"

_Whack!_

The Uchiha mumbled to himself while Tobi cried far away from the others to heal his head that had just been knocked on with a tree branch.

…..

"I'll call him that from now on." Alex smiled.

Bridgette sighed in relief. Her keester was saved. It would be painful to deal with an angry Alex. Especially one that knew self-defense.

…..

"Hidan, what are you doing, hm?" Deidara hissed.

The albino man suddenly left the hideout and began climbing up the house wall, heading for the open two stories up. He supported himself by clawing his hands into the white bricks.

"Are you crazy you idiot!? You'll rat us out!" Kakuzu nearly shouted.

"Keep your da## mouths shut. I'm just gonna take a piss and come right out."

He reached the windowsill and slid in.

"See? No one's even up here. The lights are off."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Pein mumbled to himself.

"Just do it in the bushes." Kisame said.

Hidan pretended to gasp.

"I'm offended; do I look like an uncivilized man to you all?"

"Yes." Nearly all of them answered.

The buff male snorted.

"Whatever ###kers, I'm going."

He sunk into the darkness.

The group of men began to spaz. One mess up by the foolish silver haired fool and they were toast.

"Stupid Hidan and his stupid weak bladder and his stupid attitude and his.."

Kakuzu rambled on about his close friend/ pain in the a## 's strong weaknesses.

…

Jay closed the bathroom door and yawned.

"Parties do make you tired."

She was about to return to the party when she heard a thump noise from her sister's room.

"Hm?"

More thumps were heard and a door closed.

Jay squeaked and grabbed the nearest object. An old golf club.

"Kila, is that you?"

She entered the room and looked around. The cool night breeze hit her back from the open window, giving the girl a chill.

"Eeeee."

Her teeth chattered and her eyes fell on the second door. Gulping, she reached for the doorknob.

"_Hey! I'm trying to empty my business in here!"_

"Sorry!"

Jay leaned against the door, taking in a few deep breaths. Then, she recognized the voice.

"Hidan-kun?"

On the other side, the ditzy male realized he had just ratted himself out.

"_Sh##!"_

…..

"What's taking Jay so long?" Bridgette wondered while she secretly stole some _Crunch _bars from Kila's stash.

"Bet she got distracted with something." Kila replied and snatched the goodies away.

"Nuts." Muttered the blonde, saddened that her sweet snack had been taken.

"I can check on her." Offered Angel who was already getting up.

But as the ebony haired teen reached the stairs, the whole house went dark.

"Aliens!" screeched Bridgette who hid under the coffee table.

"Blackout." Corrected Jenny who took out her cell phone from her short pocket, letting the light fill the room.

"Be right back guys, I need to get Jay down her before she freaks. The dark is her worst enemy."

Kila ran up the stairs without the worry of light.

…..

**Jay**

"H…Hidan?" his name felt like hot gold off my tongue. Saying his name felt so sweet.

I may act like a kid but I have the mind of a woman. Haha.

"Hiiidaaannn?"

"_I'm not Hidan, I'm a thief, w..who kills…..soap!" _

I giggled. So, the macho looking Adonis had an immature side.

"Come out, I'll let you pass."

I heard him move around in there before opening the door. He poked his head out, violet orbs ripping into my icy ones.

"This is your room?" he questioned. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Mhmmmm."

He left the bathroom and rushed to the window.

"I'll see you later!"

And he was gone. Just like that. Even though our time was short, I was going to remember that moment.

"Our awkward moment….Hidan."

"Psst, psst. Jay." My sister's whisper ended my fantasy.

"Hm?" I turned around.

"Let's get, we need to find the fuse and turn the lights back on."

"M'kay." I say lazily and followed her.

Well, more like she ran and I just dragged myself down.

…

**Normal pov.**

"Omph." Bridgette rubbed her head that had just bumped into the leg of the table.

"I need light." Missy started to panic.

The dark wasn't a huge fan of the singer, nor was she. For the past 10 minutes during the blackout, she had hit a wall, knocked down water bottles and had sat on Alex and Angel.

"Chillax guys, my sister's got it all under control." Assured Jay.

And so, the ladies waited as Kila went outside.

…

"Oh my God someone's coming!" Pein whispered.

"Hide in the pool." Kisame suggested.

"Great place Kisame my man." Deidara replied sarcastically.

"Behind the trees." Said Zetsu who was already halfway across the lawn.

The other peepers found places behind the statue, bushes and an old shack.

All except for Hidan was safe. The buff brute still stood where he was.

"Hidan, get you're a## over here before I do it myself." Threatened Kakuzu from his spot behind the shack.

"That crazy chick found me."

"Fascinating." Sighed Itachi.

"I bet she'll rat us out." Moaned Sasori.

"Nah, she was cool."

"Shhh, here they come." Pein warned.

The men stayed silent as they watched Kila leave the house and head near the shack.

Kakuzu, who was the only one behind the small building, started to stress out. She would see him, he was done for.

But God seemed to be on his good side tonight. Kila passed the shed as if it wasn't even there and headed for a switch on the side of the house.

The money lover thanked the lord with a short exhale and a small smile.

But little did the sly foxes know that danger was creeping up on them.

"Hey ###kers, I got you all red handed." Hissed a rather angry voice.

Tobi would have caused an earth quake with his screech if Deidara hadn't covered his mouth. Hidan mentally cussed, again, and Kakuzu almost dropped something in his pants. The others were just mortified.

"Max…..?" Pein finally spoke.

"No duuuuuuur."

The twenty one year old marched across the plain and stood in front of pierce face.

"Yep, you're a pervert alright, your grey eyes say it all. Look at you, all beady and relaxed, as if he's watching TV." Scoffed Max.

Pein blinked a few times.

"Whoa, we are not pervs, we're just having some fun man." Deidara held his hands up in defense.

The blonde took back his words when Max stormed over to him and started to shake him by the collar.

"Try video games, they have lots of _bust _in them too." He said through gritted teeth.

Zetsu, now feeling the guilt walked towards the steaming man while still keeping a safe distance.

"Mr. Max, we're terribly sorry for what we have done. If only we could reverse time."

"Oh pish posh!" Max spat at the ground. "I've heard of better excuses Aloe Vera man."

Hidan cracked up.

"Nice one dude."

Max's glare silenced him.

"Now, all of you guys get before I bring Ali over and we whip your sorry_"

"MAX!" shrieked a Brit they all knew too well.

"PEIN!"

"What are they doing here!?" wondered Angel.

Max was now the one horrified. Counting seconds, he turned around and gulped at the sight of all the girls standing outside. None of them seemed happy. Except for Kila who had returned from switching the electricity back on and was drinking some chocolate milk.

"Smooth." Mumbled Itachi.

The idiots pointed to each other and shouted, "He started it!"

"Bull sh##!" cursed Bridgette whose face was turning red.

"What are you guys doing here?" demanded Jenny while grinding her teeth.

"Uhhh…Tobi wanted to use the bathroom." The ebony child said.

"No I used it." Hidan said without thinking.

"He's right." Jay piped.

Shocked faces stared at the albino hunk and the immature eighteen year old. Jenny gasped.

"You KNEW they were here!?" Kila asked angrily, shooting daggers with her eyes at Jay.

"I only thought it was Hidan!"

As the others began to argue, little Angel searched the crowd for a certain plant man.

Zetsu's eyes met the golden orbs of Angel. They gazed at each other for a moment as if everything was just a mere blur around them.

"_Bliss…" _Was the word that went through Zetsu's head.

"_I'm lucky I put on my robe before running out here." _Angel thought.

"To the damn base!" Pein screamed, getting ready to run.

"Ohohoho no, you boys are in for a treat." Bridgette sneered, rubbing her hands together like a mad scientist.  
For once in his life, as the girls approached him and the guys, Hidan felt powerless to women.  
"Well I'm screwed." He mumbled.

**(Omg you guys, I'm so sorry for making you wait T_T I was having a year long writer block ._.. But I have returned my minions B3. Thank you all for reading my works. :,) I hope you still are willing to read this story. And if you have ideas, feel free to tell me. .w.U I also may need a refresh from my fellow friends who have offered to put their ocs in the story. ^^U thanks again. I'll try to keep this story going ehhee." **


	16. Chapter 16

6

"Do you think they will do BDSM with us?" Hidan asked his tied up roommates stupidly.

The girls had all of their peeping toms wrapped in duct tape had put them in the garage. They were not going to allow these men to leave unpunished.

"Huehhuehhueh." They heard the insane Bridgette snicker from outside.

"Yes Hidan, they are going to wear leather thongs and bras with zippers and whip us until we bleed and then ravish our bodies, hmmm." Deidara snorted sarcastically.

"We don't need to hear about your fetishes Deidara." Itachi mused.

"Shut up."

"I'm wondering why they even tied me up." Max groaned, seeing if his manly strength was enough to free himself from the evil tape.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Zetsu sighed, looking down.

"You whine a lot you know that." Sasori stated bluntly.

"Hey no speaking you sleezy swines!" Kila screamed with a mouth stuffed with chocolate.

Tobi squeaked.

"Kila-chan is going to hurt us. But I'm a good_"

Kakuzu used his upper body to shove Tobi against the garage, causing the immature male to whine.

"I am!"

"No one cares Tobi." Kakuzu huffed.

"So….are they really going to do unimaginable things to us…huh?" Deidara muttered.

"I certainly hope not." Kisame said, trying to keep calm, even though he was close to pissing himself.

…

"Hm, I was certain Kakashi would be among them for something like this." Maria chuckled a little, thinking of her lover who probably was reading his stash of Icha Icha Makeout Paradise.

"Huge difference: your boyfriend gets to do boom boom, they don't." Bridgette explained.

"I wouldn't mind doing boom boom with Hidan." Jay commented smugly.

"What's boom boom?" Antoinette questioned, taking out a dictionary from her purse and trying to look up the meaning.

Snow rolled her eyes.

"To make crabby patties and sip tea, what else could she mean Ms. I wanna be a Psychologist!?"

Antoinette grimaced.

"Your voice is a tad high Snow."

"Ladies, we need put our lovely heads to work and think of a way to burn these men to the ground. And feed their remains to Scorpion." Bridgette jumped from the stairs, holding a pair of scissors.

"Bridge I suggest you put those down.." Antoinette tried to reach for the sharp tool.

"I am not five! I know how to bloody hold scissors…..mommy take them." The blonde tossed them to Kila who caught them with one hand while devouring a Snickers with the other.

"Maybe we should do something that teases their hormones." Konan suggested.

"Nope, no stripping." Missy huffed.

"And no girl on girl." Jenny added.

"…how did you two…..never mind_...AHA! I got it!" Bridgette shot her finger up in the air, "we all will be responsible for the punishment of our desired male. I call Tobi." Bridgette said in one breath.

Almost all of the girls, besides Konan and Maria, began to think dirty. So many possibilities that could be done here. A bunch of sexy, manly men tied up in a garage…

In seconds, all the females began to call the name of their desired men and rushed into the garage.

….

"Aww no BDSM outfits." Hidan whined as he saw the girls come in.

Kila and Jay took Hidan's arms, lifting him up.

"Hehe threesome?" He asked smugly.

Kila gave him a disgusted look while Jay blushed.

"What doom awaits us?" Kakuzu asked in a monotone voice.

"We each will bring your demise upon you separately." Bridgette sat down and pulled Tobi across her lap, spanking his bottom.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" He jumped.

"I wonder if I'll get spanked." Deidara murmured.

"Help me Deidara!" Tobi whined as the blonde Brit spanked him even harder.

"Uh uh little boy, you twats need some punishment." Bridgette sneered.

"Hey if a girl touches my ass, then I'm fine." Hidan grinned and laid back, waiting for his punishment.

Jay tried her best not to touch Hidan's amazing chest and squeeze his firm biceps. Kila could give less of a rotten Hershey.

"So….wanna handle this bad boy?" Hidan smirked and thrusted his hips upwards.

Jay squealed and let go, escaping to her room to prevent herself from dying from obsessive with Hidan disorder. Kila, however, nearly stomped the poor man's testicles in with her foot.

"Hey! I can't grow a new pair ya know!" Hidan cupped himself.

"Then buzz off." Kila gave him a stare that was even deader than a cemetery.

"Hmph, guess since I don't have a girl, I'll "punish myself" by not counting my money for the night.." Kakuzu grumbled and walked off.

Antoinette paced around Sasori who seemed emotionless, but on the inside, he was extremely nervous. And it wasn't because Antoinette looked adorable with her firey hair in a mess.

"Psychology provides me with many tools for torture. And as we all know it, mental agony is one of the most painful." A dark look shined in the girl's green hues.

"I build life-like puppets; I think I can handle your consequence." Sasori huffed.

Antoinette grinned and took out her phone and began to search something on Youtube.

"Going to show me a man getting murdered gruesomely? Hmph, I'm already wetting myself." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"No my dear, better."

The agonizing, high pitched singing of the My Little Ponies echoed through the room.

"Oooh I need to watch that tonight." Tobi stated randomly.

Sasori twitched.

"S….s…..stupid….stupid….STUPID PONIES!"

He lunged at the phone, only for him to fall on his face as Antoinette side stepped.

"Tsk, sorry, but for the next ten hours, you are doomed to the cheesy theme song of this fan favorite show."

"You evil woman!" Sasori hissed.

With Hidan, Sasori and Tobi marked off, all who remained was Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Pain.

**(Ladies and Gents! I apologize for my great absence T_T a lot went on this past year and a half so writing was on a hiatus for me. Fortunately now, I am starting to get back into it. I hope you all will still follow and support me. ALSO, for my beloved ladies (and gentlemen) who offered up their OCS to this story, I have another "opportunity" for you all :). I have this bizarre spin off of the Akatsuki story I am planning in my head and I may need some new, original, and fun OCs for them. Note that the story will take place in the actual world unlike this one. Let me know what you think in the comments or a message and I'll fill you in soon. 3)**


	17. Chapter 17

Dear readers,

For a change of environment, I am going to peruse my fanfictions on deviantart. So, if you wish to continue reading my stories, if you still do, please check my deviant account:

It may take me some time to get everything on there, but I will move as fast as I can.

Thank you for your support,

Pisces


End file.
